I Am Not the Killer
by AnimeFetish
Summary: (FINISHED) Android 17 is being hunted my the Z Fighter when he comes across a young Saiyan girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so he has no other choice, but to kidnap her! 17-Bra fic
1. The Hunted

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

This story just as all others is totally mine! A fanfiction fan of mine asked me to write a story about Bra and Android 17, so I have. I don't know how good this is going to be because most of my stories are on Trunks and Pan. Anyway, I hope you like what I have in store.

Alright, this chapter is extremely short which is so very unusual for me. It's almost painfully short to tell you the truth, but that just means I'll get chapters out faster.

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~

The Hunted

He was being hunted. Hunted like some wild animal. He didn't know in which direction the next blast would be coming nor did he care. All he did care about was dodging them and saving his own skin. It had been like this since the destruction of Cell.

After he was revived by the Wishing Dragon he'd been in hiding. The one person he cared about other then himself had turned on him all because of a rumor. A rumor about a guy with shoulder length jet black hair and blue eyes causing destruction in some near by cites. Apparently he was seen shooting energy balls into office buildings.

He hadn't the slightest clue to what they were talking about. He didn't remember ever shooting an energy ball after his revival. Since he lost his sister the thrill of destruction was no longer pleasurable when it came down to it.

Whether it was him or not he couldn't remember. He had brief periods where everything would go black and he'd wake up miles away from where he originally started. He figured that had something to do with it, but he knew he wasn't doing anything of his own free-will.

He was lost and confused. Before, all he knew was anger and the love of causing destruction and now he was left with only loneliness. His pain ran deep as he was forced to keep moving day after day night after night. He no longer hated _them_ because he was programmed to or because they we're Saiyan's, but because they were out to kill him without knowing everything. They were just going on things that happened in the past and wouldn't take the time to talk to him. Every time he attempted to reason with one of them he got an energy blast fired at him.

He was becoming tired and angry. He soon found himself firing back at the Saiyan's only fueling their accusations, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. The world had left him with nothing and he had nothing to live for except to prove himself not guilty which wasn't working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any news on 17?" Bulma asked as Goku and Vegeta touched down.

"We've tracked him into the city, but he could be anywhere." Goku answered.

"That hunk of hardware is keeping his energy low. We can't tell the difference between him and a common human." Vegeta growled.

18 turned in her seat to face them. "Excuse me, did you say hunk of hardware?" She asked becoming angry. "Are you forgetting 17 is my brother?"

Vegeta grunted. "I haven't forgotten…I just don't care." He said as Bulma slammed him a hard one on the back of the head.

"Damn you, woman!" He shouted. "Hit me one more time and that will be the end of you!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Don't listen to him, 18. We're going to find your brother and bring him in safely. No one's going to hurt him."

18 sighed. "I'm afraid he won't come without a fight. If it trully is 17 doing those things."

Bulma frowned. "I'm sorry, 18. I wish there was something I could say to comfort you."

"Don't worry about it."

Goku turned to face Bulma and 18. "I'll do everything I can, but he randomly shoots energy balls at us. I'm guessing it's his way of paying us back because Vegeta had a little firing accident."

"Accident! I don't have accidents!" He barked.

"That what would you call it?" He asked crossing his arms.

Vegeta glared. "It was a miss communication."

"Miss communication! I said don't fire!" Goku shouted becoming hysterical.

"Both of you shut up! We're talking about 17. The fact that you two can't work together is a different story!" 

Vegeta turned and left the room looking extremely annoyed.

"Oh, stop pouting, Vegeta! Get back out there and look for 17! It's getting dark!"

Goku nod his head and fallowed Vegeta out the door. They met Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, and Goten outside.

"I've sensed something in the North part of town, but I can't be a hundred percent sure." Gohan said looking in the direction the sun was setting.

"It's the only lead we have at this time." Goku said leaving the ground. They fallowed and headed North of the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra was walking down the street on her way home, talking to a friend on her cell phone when a dog came out of nowhere and grabbed her hand bag which pretty much had her entire life inside of it.

"Hey! Come back here!" She shouted running after the dog. "I'm going to have to let you go, Marron. Some damn wild dog just took off with my hand bag." She said hanging the phone up.

The dog ran off into an old abandoned warehouse. "Oh, sure! The day I buy new pumps some dog takes off with my hand bag! This just isn't my day!" She growled fallowing the dog through a tear in the side of the building.

It was dark inside causing Bra to bump onto things which made more noise then she had intended. She rubbed against a jagged piece of metal and ripped the side of her dress open as she ducked under a half collapsed roof. 

"Of course!" She shouted. 

Out the corner of her eye she saw the dog run off into another room deep with in the building. 

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you dog!" She growled walking down a very creepy path. There were old machine everywhere in the room. They looked as though they had been there for ages.

A cold wind came up, encircling Bra's entire body. She wrapped her around herself and shivered. The only thing to be heard was the sound of dry leaves being blown a bout in the background. She finally reached the empty room the dog ran off into and smirked when she saw she had it cornered.

"End of the line, Fido!" She said closing in on the dog which was searching franticly for an exit. When it caught sight of an open window it dropped Bra's hand bag as she dove for it and launched itself out it window.

"Oww." She moaned after hitting the ground hard. She slowly lifted herself to her knees and looked down at her skirt. "Damn dog! Now I'm covered in…" She said picking her bag up. "And you DROOLED ALL OVER MY HAND BAG!!!" She shouted as the sound of dry leaves being stepped on came from the corner.

Bra froze and slowly rotated her head in the direction the noise came from. "Someone there?" She asked.

She could see the outline of a man's body crouching in the corner of the room. "I know your there, so you might as well come forward."

When they didn't answer she became angry and stood up. "If your not going to answer I'll have no other choice, but to drag you out. I don't like people sneaking around in the dark."

Again he didn't answer, but she was met by two crystal clear baby blue eyes as he brought them into what little light there was from the window. She had never seen such eyes as the ones she was staring into. They seemed lonely and full of pain as she took a step towards him.

"Don't take another step." He warned coldly, sensing Goku and the other's energies near by.

Bra narrowed her eyes. "You're the one they've been looking for, aren't you?" She asked moving towards the window. "Your that Android!"

"Stay quiet and nothing will happen to you." He said getting to his feet.

"What makes you think I'm going to do as you tell me? Maybe I'll just call out to my father, so you'll get what's coming to you."

"Please, that's not a good idea." He said taking another step forward, so she could see him better.

Bra was a little shocked when he came into the light. He was way too cute to be an android she thought. "Get real! I'm not afraid of you!"

He sighed deeply. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't shut your mouth. Just leaves this place. I have no business with you."

"How dare you threaten me! I'm going to make sure you get what's coming to you for destroying those cities!" She said running to the window, but was stopped half way there when he slammed her body against the wall with his own.

"Let go!" She screamed hoping someone outside would hear, but no one did as he clamped his hand over her mouth roughly.

"Now you've gone and done it, girl!" He said slamming his fist into her stomach. Bra gasped as he knocked the wind out of her. Everything blurred as she passed out into the android's arms who shook his head and picked her up in his arms. "Now your coming with me, Saiyan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I know what your all thinking…why in the hell did I move everything from GT to where 17 was revived my the Wishing Dragon and the answer to that would be BECAUSE I CAN!! ^-^ This story has nothing to do with any of the DBZ/GT series, so I hoped you liked it. Please review!! I'll love you forever!!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com

If ya wanna have a talk just IM me!


	2. Walking In the Dark

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

Walking In The Dark

17 picked up the young girl and threw her over his shoulder. He didn't want to hurt her, but she gave him no other choice. He didn't like the idea of taking her with him either, but he couldn't just leave her there, so he carried her out of the old building and took off in the other direction the Saiyans were. He knew they would come looking for her and he figured she was his best chance at proving himself innocent.

He landed somewhere just outside the city in a cave he used once or twice when running from the Saiyans. He gently lowered her to the ground from his shoulder and rested her head in his lap. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her for a while.

He had never seem someone so beautiful this close up before. She looked so peaceful sleeping like she was. He decided he liked her more sleeping then awake. At lease she wasn't running her mouth off.

17 cracked a smile and gently ran the back of his fingers against her soft cheek. He cocked his head back the other way and ran his fingers down a long her neck. She was so soft and warm he thought as he moved his hand up the back of her neck into her long aquarium hair. He stopped when her lips parted slightly and drew in a breath of air.

He leaned down closer to her and caught the scent of her perfume. She didn't smell like flowers like most of the other girls. It was something different like a summers breeze. He figured it was her natural scent, but then again he didn't know much about women.

17 sighed and brushed his fingers across her soft moist lips as her eyelids began to flutter. He figured she would be waking up soon and placed her on the ground. He moved away from her and hoped he wasn't making a big mistake my holding her captive.

*****

Not long after Bra regained consciousness, but didn't open her eyes. She licked the dryness from her lips and gasped when she felt the cool night air hit them. She couldn't remember much, but the face of the young android popped into mind. 

She opened her eyes wide to find her hands cuffed together. "What the?" She murmured, lifting herself to a sitting position. She moaned as a pain shot through her stomach where he had punched her.

"Bastard." She muttered, turning to face the android who was crouching around a fire. Bra gasped and moved back up against the cave wall. She pulled her legs to her chest and held herself tight.

17 didn't move nor did he acknowledge the fact she was awake. He just stared into the fire as though he was in a trance. The light from the fire danced about on his face with the shadows. It blazed wild in his eyes as he concentrated on the flames. Then finally he spoke.

Bra started to tug at her cuffs as she figured he wasn't watching her.

"There's not point in doing that. They're unbreakable to a weakling such as yourself."

Bra glared. "Do you have any idea who I am!?" She snapped back.

"No and I really don't care, but I know your going to tell me anyway." He said roughly.

Without hesitation Bra crawled out from the corner. "Your in big trouble, buddy! I'm a Saiyan Princess and my father isn't going to be too happy with the fact that you've kidnapped me!"

17's eye started to twitch. "Did you say Saiyan?" He asked.

"My father's a powerful Saiyan and he's going to kill you when he comes to rescue me!" She said beginning to smile. "You'll what you deserve!"

17 suddenly stood up and looked at her roughly. "What's your father's name?"

Bra was taken back, but answered. "Vegeta."

He nod his head. "And he'll come for you."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Of course he will! I'm his baby girl!" She shouted.

"Good, your not going to be a waste to me after all."

Bra's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me! Do you have no respect! I'm a princess and refuse to be treated this way!"

17 grunted. "Does it look like I care?" He asked.

"Oh, your going to play for this! My daddy's going to rip you apart! Just you wait! Your going to be-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled, covering his ears. "You've been a wake for less then 2 minutes and your already giving me a headache!" 

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know that-" Bra stopped half way in the middle of her sentence as 17 ever so rudely started walking away from her. He had to get away before he couldn't take it any longer and smacked her across the face.

"Where do you think your going! I'm not finished with you yet!"

17 turned around to face her and glared. "I'm leaving because your loud and annoying! Don't even think about trying to escape or I'll be forced to hurt you again!" He said leaving the cave.

Bra decided it would be a good time for her to be quiet. She figured if he was angry enough he would go farther away then he had planed, giving her some extra time to escape. Yes, he warned her not to try and escape, but did you really believe she isn't going to try? Of course you didn't!

After about 15 minutes Bra stood up and walked over to the cave entrance. He was nowhere to be seen, so she started running in the other direction he left in. She hadn't been running long when an energy blast came out of nowhere. It slammed into a near by tree making a giant hole. 

Bra hit the ground hard and slip in the dirt with her arms above her head. "Ahh!" She screamed, sliding in the dirt.

17 appear from the clouds of dust and stood over her. "I thought I told you not to run!"

"No!" She screamed as his body covered her's "What are you doing! Leave me alone."

17 sighed, becoming angry and held her hands over her head.

"No, please don't!" She shouted, beginning to cry. She struggled underneath him as the thought of rape popped into her head.

"Just hold still." He said becoming very annoyed.

"No! Please don't do this to me!" She said in heavy sobs.

17 shook his head and slid his hand down her waist.

"NO!" She screamed. Pain violently shot through her side where his hand was and faded into an annoying throbbing feeling as he released her arms and stood up.

Bra opened her eyes to see the android throwing something bloody to the ground. She looked down at her waist and saw that her own flesh was torn and bleeding. The force of the blast had shot wood splinters from the tree into her side.

"I didn't want to hurt." He said looking away from her. When she didn't reply he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"No! Let go!" She shouted, trying to pull herself free of his grip.

"Walk." She said shoving her forward.

Bra growled. "We're going to have a problem if you keep handling me like this." She said, stopping to glare at him.

17 sighed again. "Your going to have if we don't get you something to clean those wounds with, so keep walking!" He ordered, pushing her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta and the others landed on the balcony of their his house as Bulma came running through the doors in a panic. "VEGETA!!" She screamed jumping all over his with tears in her eyes.

"Woman, what's the- Oww!" He shouted as she scratched him. He grabbed her arms and held them to her sides. "You've gone completely nuts!"

"No!" She said sobbing. "Bra hasn't come home and no one knows where she is."

Vegeta's body stiffened. "I'm sure she's just at a friends." He said calmly.

"No." She sobbed again. "Marron's the last one who talked with her. She said Bra was on her way home when a dog came out and grabbed her hand bag. She said Bra left her go because she was going after the dog it get it back." She cried, falling into Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta's face turned bright red as he faced Goku and the other. "It's that android!" He shouted.

Bulma lifted her head. "Oh, Vegeta, no. He wouldn't."

"Stop defending him, Bulma! She's a murderer and now he's taken our little girl to get back at us."

Goku stepped in front of him. "Don't forget, Vegeta. You were once called murderer yourself."

Vegeta glared. "Does it look like I'm one now you moron!"

Goku shook his head. "That exactly my point. You've changed, so why couldn't he?"

Vegeta held Bulma tight to him as her sobs became more frantic. "Whether he's changed or not he's still kidnapped my baby!"

"Well, Vegeta. I am going to have to agree with you. The energy we felt was in fact 17's and I can't feel 17 or Bra's life energy anywhere. The only explanation is that 17 has taken her, but that doesn't mean he's going to hurt her." 

"Hurt her or not HE'S TAKEN MY BABY!! I'm not playing by your rules anymore, Kakarrot going to kill him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm, it's longer then the last chapter which makes me happy. I don't have much to say about this chapter, so review please.

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	3. With Anger Comes Pain

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

With Anger Comes Pain

Anger and pain is all that ran through Bra's mind as she held her hand over her cut, bleeding knee. She softy began to sob as a rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back to her feet.

"Keep walking, klutz!" 17 said, pushing her forward.

Bra glared. "I wouldn't have fallen if you wouldn't have pushed me!" She replies angrily.

"Walk faster and I won't have to push you." He said smugly.

Bra stopped dead in her tracks and made 17 run into the back of her, knocking him off his feet. With a thud he landed on his ass in the dirt behind her.

"What the hell are you doing!" He snapped, staring up at her in shock.

"I'm not taking another step! My feet hurt!" She whined, turning away from him.

17 glared and stood up. "Your walking! We've only got to go behind these trees here!" He said, pointing to a large row of trees.

Bra shook her head and stuck her nose up in the air. "Not taking another step!" She said sitting down on the ground.

17 motioned his hands behind her as though he were going to strangle her. He put one of his hands over his face and growled. "I will drag you through those trees if you don't get up!"

"Looks like your going to have to drag me!"

17's face turned red with anger. "Fine!" He said, walking around in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She snapped in a confused way.

"Carrying you." He said, lifting her to her feet again.

"NO!! Don't touch me!!" She screamed, trying to kick him.

17 laughed and flung her over his shoulder. Bra kicked her feet and screamed as he headed for the trees.

"Put me down you…Airhead!" She shouted, hitting him in the back.

17 started laughing again. "I'm not the Airhead. If you would just do as I ask this wouldn't be happening." He explained.

Bra fought him for a few moments longer then gave up once she burned all of her energy. She sighed and put her elbow against his shoulder to rest her cheek on her hand. At least she didn't have to walk anymore.

17 sighed in relief as she stopped her pointless struggle. Without realizing it he slid his hand farther up her thighs and was just inches from her buttocks.

Bra's eyes opened wide at his touch. "HEY!" She shouted, beginning to struggle kick again. "PERVERT!!"

"Stop kicking! I haven't done anything!" He said angrily, passing the trees.

"You'll pay for this!"

17 suddenly dropped her on her ass and walked passed her.

Bra growled and rubbed one of her throbbing cheeks. "Why the hell did you do that!?" She snapped, looking in his direction. 

He was standing front of a broken down lake house. The outside was covered in rusting metal and most of the windows where broken out. It had been there so long that moss and other plants had begun to grow all around it. The only way to access it was by crossing a creaky bridge like structure that stretched across a what looked like a cliff that made her cringe when he set foot on it. It was built on the side of a giant hill.

17 turned this head to look at her. "Walk the bridge." He said, waving a hand at her.

Bra squinted her eyes. "There's no way in hell I'm crossing that bridge" She said coldly.

"Why not?" 17 asked, looking down at the board he was standing on.

"I'll die! That thing doesn't even look like it could support a bug!" She said, getting to her feet. "Besides, I'm not going into that dump! Do you know who I am?" She whined.

17 walked over to her in what looked like a temper tantrum and drug her towards the house. "I don't care who you are! When I give an order you fallow it!"

"Excuse me!" She barked, becoming angry. "I don't take orders from anyone, but myself! Maybe if you asked me nicely, I'll do as you request." She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't make requests! I just give orders!" He said, shoving her across the bridge.

Bra squealed and clung to the robs on the side of the bridge with her eyes closed tight.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, becoming inpatient. 

"I'm afraid if heights." She whimpered as she started hyperventilation.

17's right eye started twitching as he made his way over to her. "Give me your hand."

"No!" Bra spat.

"Fine. You can just stay here then." He said, jumping on the bridge.

A shrill scream passed Bra's lips as she clung to the robs tighter. "Don't do that!" She cried.

"Then take my hand." He said, putting his hand out to her.

Bra peeked one eye open a tiny bit and looked up at him. He's facial expression was much softer then the ones he had been giving her before. He actually looked as though he really cared that she was frightened.

Bra took his hand and he lifted her to her feet. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" She cried, covering her eyes.

17 chuckled lightly. "Hey, it's alright. I've crossed this bridge a million times, so I really doubt it's going to fall apart now." He said, smiling sweetly as she uncovered her eyes and looked into his baby blues. She gave a sigh of relief and crossed the bridge slowly, still holding on to his hand.

He liked that for some odd reason. He propped his head to the side to get a better look at her. She didn't look like a girl who would run in fear at the mention of his name like so many others. She had a strong will which stirred something inside of him that he'd never felt before.

Bra stopped at the door as 17 walked up and stood next to her, their fingers locked. Bra glanced down and blushed. She loosened her fingers. "You can let go now." She hold him slyly.

"Huh?" He said, looking down at their hands. "Oh…"

He paused for a moment and looking into her eyes. Her cheeks were beginning to turn a beautiful shade of rosy pink. He became lost and stared as the young girl put her head to the side shyly, trying to hide the redness.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON!' 17 suddenly shouted to himself, pulling him back to reality. 'Why are you being nice to her? She's your hostage!'

17 then glared at the blushing girl and dropped her hand violently. "Don't be such a baby!" He snapped, moving some bushes around.

Bra glared and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "Hum!" She growled, sticking her nose into the air.

17 shook his head and uncovered a small row of buttons. He pushed a few numbers as the door made an unlocking sound. He opened the door and turned to her. "Your going in." He said coldly.

Bra glanced over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't have to!" She said, snottily.

17 was beginning to lose patients. "I'll drag you in if I have to, but this time it'll be by your hair!" He barked, grabbing her arm.

Bra let out a scream of pain as the wound on her side stretched open. She dropped to her knees and held her blooding flesh. "Your hurting…" She cried.

"It wouldn't have happened it you would have listened to me when I told you not to run!" He said, pulling her back to her feet.

Bra's legs shook underneath her like jell-o as she clung to him. "You shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!" She said roughly.

"WHAT! We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you! I would have left you alone if you would've just shut your damn mouth!" He said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"AHH!" She screamed, falling against his chest.

'SHIT!' He thought to himself, loosening his grip again.

Bra exhaled deeply and passed out in his arms. 17 sighed and lifted her into his arms. He looked down at her and saw a slight build up of moisture on her cherry lips. He suddenly got the urge to kiss the young girl and leaned down towards her until he could feel her soft breath on his lips. He barly brushed his lips across her when he felt something warm and wet at his side.

"Damn it." He whispered, looking down. The blood from her wound was beginning to seep though his shirt as he held her. "If you would have just kept quiet." He said, taking her inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeez, for how short my chapters are you'd think I'd update after…anyway, please review!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	4. Fueling Rage

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

****

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

Fueling Rage

Bra swallowed hard and turned her head to the side, her temples pounding as she squinted into the flickering light coming from a fire place. She brought her hand to her forehead and realized she was laying on a bed that she didn't recognize. 

She laid there until her vision cleared and the room stopped spinning. A sharp pain suddenly shot through her side as pressure was being applied. She groaned and lifted her head to see what was causing her discomfort.

17 was kneeling on the ground, hovering over her, holding some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. Her shirt was up past her breasts as he held a white cloth tightly to her wound.

Bra took a deep breath as her face filled with anger at the sight. Her body felt hot all over as she ignored the blinding pain in her side and lunged at him. She caught 17 off guard and sunk her teeth into his neck.

17 loosened the hold he had on her and yelled, feeling is flesh breaking under her teeth. She pushed her away and fell back to the floor, holding his neck which was beginning to throb.

Bra jumped off the bed and pulled her shirt down. "I KNEW YOU WE'RE A PERVERT!" She screamed, running down the stairs that lead into the living room.

17 got to his feet. "Fuck!" He said becoming annoyed. He ran his hand over his broken flesh to see if there was any blood. When he didn't find any he ran down the stairs after her as there was a loud crash downstairs.

Bra had picked up a chair and throw it through one of the windows. She was half way through it when he caught her around the waist and pulled her from the window.

"NO!" She shouted, grabbing hold of the window ceil. "SOMEONE HELP!" 

17 struggled to pull her from the window. "Stop screaming!" He ordered.

"RAPE!! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, nearly kicking him in the face.

"I'm not trying to rape you!" He shouted back.

"HELP!"

17's face turned a dark red as she slammed the back of her head into his nose. "Ok, that's it!" He growled, sticking his finger into the wound at her side.

Bra screamed bloody murder and began to cry as she let go of the window. 17 pulled her arms behind her back and held her tight. "Would you just calm down!" He asked roughly.

Bra winced in pain as her side began to throb once again, making her angry. She clenched her teeth together and brought her leg up into the air, kicking him in the face. 17 released her arms and stumbled back, holding his nose which she'd hit for the 2nd time that day.

She took off, running back upstairs in hopes of finding another way out without him stop her. She didn't know what he had planed for her and she wasn't willing to stick around to find out! She was too proud to submit to her kidnapper.

She searched around franticly, but there weren't any windows or doors upstairs. She'd have to blast her way out, but didn't know if she had the strength to do it. She lifted her hands in front of her and tried to conger an energy ball, but couldn't. She lowered her hands to her sides and turned to look at 17 as he came up the stairs.

He stopped at the railing and watched her as she began to waver. Her eyes blurred as she fell forward towards the floor as 17 lunged out and caught her in his arms. "You've lost a lot of blood…you need to rest."

Tears fell silently from Bra's eyes as she pressed herself deeper into his embrace. He held her tight against him, not knowing why…he just felt it was something he had to do and he liked it.

Bra sobbed into his chest. She didn't understand him at all. He'd be mean and cruel then gentle and loving. A part of her liked being in his strong embrace, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. How could being in the arms of her murdering kidnapper feel so right? Then again…how could holding a little spoiled little brat feel so right?

Bra was always drawn to the bad boys, but this was ridiculous! He was a murdering android…a cute murdering android…

'Damn it!' She cursed herself, running a hand over his pecks to his shoulder. 17 just about purred from the tingling sensation her touch was giving him. A forced smile formed on his face as he nuzzled her hair, breathing her scent in deeply. Being close to her made him feel happy and well, he'd never really felt happiness before…there was always the pleasure of destroying things, but it never brought him happiness at least not the kind he was feeling now.

He looked down to find a mutual smile on her face and suddenly became frightened. He shook his head and became confused. 'OH NO YOU DON'T!' He yelled to himself in thought. 'YOUR DOING IT AGAIN! THIS LITTLE BRAT IS YOUR HOSTAGE! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO CARE WHETHER SHE'S HURTING OR NOT! YOU PROMISED YOURSELF YOU'D NEVER CARE FOR ANYONE LET A LONE A FEMALE! SHE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!'

17 became angry and suddenly threw her to the bed. Bra gasped in shock, landing on the bed. Her body filled with fear once again as he stood there glaring at her evilly. Was he going to rape her after all?

"I know what your doing and it's not going to work." He said coldly.

Bra curled herself up on the bed, trying to get as far away from him as she could. "What are you talking about?" She asked in a whimper.

17 sighed and almost felt bad, but shook it away. "All I'm trying to do is help, so you don't bleed to death and I get a foot in the face! Why'd you have to run from me you stupid girl! Now I'm stuck here having to take care of you!" He snapped, walking towards her.

"Stay away from me! I don't want your help!" She shouted.

17 snorted. "Of course you do! Your helpless…without me you wouldn't still be here. I could have left you do die!"

Bra glared up at him. "Like all those people in those buildings you destroyed?" She asked through clenched teeth.

17's mouth dropped open to say something, but hesitated. "I didn't do those things." He said softly.

Bra's glared deepened. "You're a LIAR! MURDERING ANIMAL!!" She screamed.

17's right eye started twitching as he let his anger get the better of him. He reached out and grabbed Bra by her hair, pulling her to her knees. "If I'm an animal then maybe I _should _have my animal way with you!" He shouted, raising an open hand in the air to slap her.

Bra whimpered loudly in fear and brought her arms up in front of her to shield herself from his rage. 17 stopped and looked down at the young girl cowering before him as a look of disappointment crossed his face.

He lowered his hand and threw her back to the bed. He then smirked and covered her body with his own. Bra shrieked and tried pushing him away, but his weight forced her arms to her sides. 

17 smiled devilishly and locked his teeth on her neck. Bra let out a shrill scream as he started to suck roughly on her sensitive flesh. "Paybacks a bitch." He muttered against her.

Shocks of electricity shot through Bra's body as he ran his hand up her body, into her soft hair. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up on ends as he nipped the tender skin of her neck and collarbone. 

Bra felt feverish as both of their breathing started picking up. Her cheeks flushed red as he trailed his tongue up her neck ending at her eye lobe which he teased, flicking it with his tongue.

17 loved the way she tasted and he wanted more. He'd never been so close to a woman before and found himself becoming intoxicated. There was something about her he craved and if it had been any other woman he doubted he'd be feel the same.

Bra almost let a moan pass her lips as every muscle in her body tightened. She opened her eyes and saw the satisfaction on his smug face. 

Just who does he think he is? He actually believes he's worthy of taking in the essence of the Saiyan Princess's flesh? HA! He's got another thing coming to him!

Bra took a deep breath and brought her knee up in between 17's legs, hitting him hard in the nuts. 17 yelled and pulled away from her to hold himself as she pushed him off the bed. 17 landed hard as he held his abdomen.

"You little bitch." He muttered, spitting a little. "Just for that I should make you kiss it better."

Bra's eyes opened wide in fear as she quickly slid off the bed and curled up into the corner of the room with her face berried in her arms as 17 got to his feet, stumbling a bit.

"That's it." He said, looking through have closed eyelids. "I'm done playing games now."

She tried to curl up into a little ball and disappear as he walked towards her. He stopped at a small desk and opened it. He pulled something out of it and grabbed her by her wrist.

"NO! Please, just leave me alone!" She cried, being yanked to her feet. Again she found herself being thrown to the bed, but this time she didn't feel him up on her as she clenched her eyes tight.

He grabbed each of her wrists and tied them to a bedpost with rope be had taken from the desk. Bra peeked up at him from one eye and squirmed as he kneeled down at the side of the bed and hovered over her once again.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in a confused way. 

"I'm going to lift your shirt now, so I can clean and wrap your wounds." He said, lifting her shirt just above her wounds. 

Bra cringed when she felt him apply the rubbing alcohol and tapped a bandage over her cuts. He then pulled her shirt down and stood up. He walked quickly to the door and turned to look at her. She looked so innocent and helpless being tied up on his bed.

"Things can get better and they can get worse. Which ever is up to you." He said, leaving the room coldly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felt Bra deserved to beat the hell out of 17 for being such an ass although she got her own share of pain as well. Anyway, please review.

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	5. Liquid Heat

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

Liquid Heat

Bra did have any trouble falling asleep that night as her eyes were tired from all the crying she had been doing…17 on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink. Thoughts of Bra kept running through his head as he lay on the living room couch.

It was beginning to get unbelievably hot when 17 put the fire in the fire place out and opened a few of the windows…he didn't have to worry about one since Bra had thrown a chair through it.

Bra had woken up a few times during the night in a heated sweat. She squirm and make the bed squeak from being uncomfortable. The ropes were beginning to irritate her wrists and the heat made it hard for her to breath.

When she finally woke it was around 12 o'clock on the afternoon and from what she could hear, 17 was still sleeping. He was snoring loudly from the living room couch as Bra rolled her eyes and groaned irritably. She had an itch on her nose and was unable to scratch at it.

"HEY!" She shouted, hoping to wake the sleeping moron.

17 made a snorting noise and turned over on the cough.

Bra narrowed her eyes and sat up on the bed. "HEY, IDIOT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

17 jumped and fell off the couch, landing face first on the floor. He groaned loudly and got to his feet slowly. "What to you want, girl?" He said in annoyance. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"My nose itches!" She barked.

"And that's my problem why?" He asked, stretching.

Bra sighed angrily. "Well, seeing as you're the moron who tied me to the bedposts, your obligated to jump at my request." She explained smugly.

17 growled and walked lazily up the stairs. He was in just his boxers which caused Bra to sneer away and blush at the same time.

"Where's the damn itch?" He asked, becoming impatient.

"My nose." She said, wiggling it in annoyance. 

"Aww, crap." He snap, scratching her nose.

"Your not doing it right!" She hissed. "Can't you do anything right!?"

17 took his hand away and glared at her. "Do you want your damn nose scratched or not?"

Bra pressed her lips together indicating she was going to keep her mouth shut…for the time being. 17 leaned back over and continued scratching.

"That's good." She said turning her head away.

17 stood up straight and wiped his brow. "It's better hot."

Bra rolled her eyes once again. "So I've noticed!" She snapped, pulling at her ropes. "You can't keep me tied up forever you know!"

17 chuckled. "Yes I can." He said, leaning closer to her. "See, the thing about being a kidnapper is I can do WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU!" He shouted, blowing the damp hair out of her face.

Bra closed her eyes and made a barf face. "Man, you need a tic-tac or something…your breath stank!"

17 scrunched his face up and pulled away from her. "Very funny."

Bra leaned her head on the headboard. "We're going to have a problem if you don't attend to my needs." 

17 Crossed his arms, looking down at her angrily. "And they are?" He asked.

"First off, I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!" She shouted, pulling at the roped again.

"Alright, alright! I'll untie you. Jeez." He said, undoing one of her wrists. "I warn you-"

"Yeah, no trying to escape, I've got it." She snapped, snottily as he undid her other wrist.

"Bathrooms downstairs, first door on the right." He told her.

Bra didn't ignoble hearing him and disappeared down the stairs. She closed the bathroom door behind her and sighed in relief of her bathroom brake. She finished her business and opened the door to find 17 standing in front of it. 

Bra screamed and slammed the door in his face. "What the hell!" She shouted.

17's eye started twitching again as he stuck a finger in one of his ears. "I'm really getting tired of all your screaming." 

"It's not my fault your some sick perv who liked to listen to women pee!" She said opening the door and walking past him.

"Anything else, your highness?" He asked, mockingly as she went back upstairs.

"Yes, I'll need new clothes and what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?"

17 lifted his hands as though he were going to strangle her and tied her hands to the bedposts again then turned around and went downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"To get you some damn clothes and something to eat…whatever shuts you up!" He said, pulling his clothes on.

"You just can't leave me here!" She shouted.

17 rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.

Bra's mouth dropped open. "How rude!"

******

It was a blistering hot day as the sun beat down on the city. There wasn't a soul for males as the temperature hit 102 degrees. 17 searched around aimlessly, trying to find a grocery store, when he did the people were rude and irritable. He didn't blame then, however, the heat was beginning to annoy him as well.

He practically drug the bags of groceries back to the house as the sun stung his tan, muscular arms. He was longer to returning then he had thought and knew she was going to be bitching, so he took a deep breath and opened the front door and stepped in.

He snuck into the kitchen and put the bags down, sighing in relief when he didn't hear a word out of her.

"What took you so long! I'm burning up in here!" Bra suddenly shouted.

17 cringed at the shrill tone of her voice. "I couldn't find a store that was still open." He said grabbing a few things from the bag. He shook his head and met her eyes at the roof of the bedroom door.

Bra was still tried to the posts, her hair moist and matted to her face. She had been laying there, sweating for quit some time. A look of pure loathing on her face. "This isn't going to do! She spat as he took a step forward.

17 snarled cutely and dropped everything in his hands to the floor. "I'm sorry that my air conditioning isn't working. Like I said I haven't been here for a while."

Bra glared and looked away. "Where are my clothes?" She mumbled.

17 turned to a dresser in the room and pulled a handful of clothes from it. "I shouldn't find a clothing store, so you'll have to wear these." He said throwing them at her.

Bra growled and kicked the clothes from her legs. "Well, aren't you going to untie me?" She barked.

17 sighed and undid the ropes around her wrist and set her free. Bra rubbed her wrists and sat up on the bed as 17 sat down on a chair across from her.

"Don't start bitching now." 17 said coolly. 

Bra sneered and dug through the clothes until she found something half way decent and was about to take her shirt off when she caught 17's gaze from the corner of her eye. "Do you mind!" She barked.

"Nope." He relied with a smirk. 

Bra put her hands on her hips. "I'm not changing with you in the room!?" She hissed. "If I don't change we're going to have a big problem!"

17 rolled his eyes once again and pointed downstairs.

"I'm not going down there! It's hotter down there then it is up here!" She whined.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not moving a muscle." He said leaning back into the chair.

Bra glared. "At least close your eyes, pervert!"

17 growled at being called at once again, but did as she requested and clamped his hand over his eyes. The name was becoming very annoying.

Bra turned around so her back was facing him and pulled her dirty, blood soaked shirt over her head, letting in fall to the ground beneath her. 17 peeked through a slit in his fingers as she unhooked her bra. He had never seem such a beautiful girl this close up, half naked before.

Her skin seemed perfect from where he sat and the curves of her body were amazing as she lift her hand over her head to slid a white tank top on. Bra's eyes narrowed after pulling it down around her waist. "I know your peeking! And I'm not changing my underwear in front of you!" She snapped.

'DOH!' 17 thought as the room seemed to be getting hotter…or it was just him as he felt his pants becoming tighter. He knew it was her who had caused his erection, he had to get out of there and cool down. Most importantly, he had to cool her down or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Fine!" He snapped, getting to his feet. "You finished getting dressed and I'll go get some ice." H said, leaving the room.

"So, the android wants a show." Bra said smirking devilishly. "Then a show he shall have!" 

******

17 spat curse words and insults as he flung the front door open and walked furiously to the side of his house, throwing vines and bushes out of his way. He wasn't her personal slave or Kami sake! She was his hostage…not the other way around.

He flung the top of a rusty looking freezer open and pulled put a big bag of ice. "At least something still works." He said, slamming the slid shut.

The tight tank top he wore clung tight to his muscular body as he made his way back up stairs. Hot and sweaty, he entered the room to find Bra sitting on the bed, leaning her back against the head board with her eyes closed. 

All she wore was a small white tank top with no bra and a pare of white cotton panties. She was breathing hard as sweat glistened on her smooth, tanned body. One leg was propped on the bed as they other lay flat. 

17 was dazed by her beauty and stared as one of her eyes slowly opened. "Well," She said softly. "I'm dying here." 

17 broke his gaze and moved across the room, sitting down in his chair. He opened the bag of ice and threw a few pieces at her. 

Bra peered down at the ice as it began to melt on one of her thighs. "That's it?" She asked, locking her eyes on him. Apparently she wasn't the only one with a nice body. 

"You never said how much you wanted, so I guessed." He answered standing up. He grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head. Bra felt her face turn red as she watched the muscles in his arms and chest flex. 

She began to squirm where she sat as he lifted the bag of ice over his head. He tilted it and poured the water in the bottom of the bag over his hot flesh. It ran down over his face and trickled down his chest, sliding in the grooves. She followed the stream of water as it ran down his six pack and disappeared into his pants. 

'My god he's built' she thought biting her bottom lip. She was supposed to be the one with sex appeal here! Apparently, 17 was beating her at her own game.

When 17 sat back down he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You want more?" He asked. 

"What!?" She snap, feeling her cheeks begin to redden in embarrassment. 

17 smirked. "More ice?" He continued, knowing he was beginning to get to her. 

"I'm fine." She muttered picking up a piece of ice. A sudden smirk formed across her face. 

"I'll make do with that I have." She said closing her eyes as she rubbed the ice over her face. 

17 opened his eyes slightly to peer at her. She had her head thrown back as she brought the ice down her cheek, moving it across her neck. 17 opened his eyes all the way and sat up in his seat to get a better look. 

She opened her mouth slightly and arched her back as she ran it over her collar bone. "It feels so good." She moaned moving the ice above her breasts.

17 almost fell out of his seat as he lost all concentration. He licked his lips as his eyes had a feeding frenzy on her perfect body. Ever curve were calling out to him as he felt his pants tighten once again. 

Bra lifted the ice from her hot flesh, holding it over her chest and squeezed it in her hand. He followed a drop of water with is eyes as it fell from her hand and hit the soft skin of her chest. It rolled excruciatingly slow down between her cleavage, disappearing in her tank top. 

"Mmm..." She moaned.

17 couldn't take it any longer! She was driving him crazy! Her body was just too welcoming to him! Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat and grabbed her arm, turning her 'til her head was at the foot of the bed and he was over her. 

Bra gasped in shock as he grabbed her other wrist and placed them above her head. She whimpered and pressed the side of her face into the bed as 17 nibbled at her earlobe and drug his tongue alone her neck. Bra bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. 

He ran his tongue across her collar bone and swirled it around her cleavage where the water dropped had vanished, causing Bra to gasp and ball her hands into fists. 

He slowly brought his lips back to her ear. "You have no idea what you do to me, looking the way you do." He whispered hotly onto her ear. 

Bra whimpered again as he brought his mouth to her's and licked the blood from her lips. 

"Your sweet." He whispered.

Bra opened her eyes to look up at him with a frightened look in her eyes. 17 suddenly jumped and pulled his face from her's. He remembered that face, he'd seen it many times before on his victims faces. He let her wrists go and got off the bed. He put his hands over his face and shook his head.

Bra leaned up on her elbows and looked up at him as he started walking away from her. 

"Where are you going?" She said, softly.

17 stopped at the bedroom door with his back to her. "I need a cold shower." He said, disappearing with his head down.

Bra fell back on the bed and sighed miserably. "This is getting bad." She muttered.

Downstairs 17 turned the handle mark cold in the shower and stood underneath it. He let the water hit his face as he cursed himself. "Damn it, all those face…will they never leave me to peace?" He said quietly. "That girl…there's something about her. I've never felt his way before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, didn't think I would update that fast huh? Well I did! ^-^ What ya think about 17 so far? . Please review!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	6. Under the Stars

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

Under the Stars

Bra stood up and paced the room, fanning herself. God, it was hot! 17 wasn't the only one who needed a cold shower. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was getting dark and she felt disgusting as 17 never appeared from his shower.

She sat on the corner of the bed and glanced around the room. She had never actually taken the time to look around. It was completely different from the outside. There weren't any broken windows besides the one she had broken and all the furniture looked new.

There wasn't anything old about this house and he had beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. 'At least he has good taste.' She thought walking to the balcony, over looking the living room. Every room was painted a light tan color that made her want to curl up and go to sleep.

Everything about it was relaxing and gave her a warm feeling deep inside as she rest her weight on the railing, looking down into the living room in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. She hadn't seen him for hours.

She got tired of waiting for him and decided to take a shower without his approval. She slowly walked downstairs not wanting to make any noise just in case he was somewhere in the room. When she turned the corner, heading for the bathroom 17 jumped out from the shadows and wrapped his arms around her, shouting boo!

Bra screaming bloody murder and scratched his arms.

"Ow!" He hissed, letting go of her, laughing.

Bra turned and glared. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, smacking his bare shoulder. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

17 laughed hysterically and wiped a few tears away that were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He exclaimed.

Bra crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "It's not funny!" She snapped.

17 stopped laughing and smiled. "Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun." He said, turning her to face him.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and had streaks of oil on his hard, sweaty, tan muscles. He smiled brightly at her as his eyes tore into her soul. There was something there she couldn't figure out. How could someone who cruel ever look at her the way he did?

Bra broke eye contact and blushed to the side. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said, looking down at himself. "Oh! I ran out of water, so I had to take out the pump to refill it when I go back to town tomorrow."

Bra raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean, you ran out of water?"

"I haven't been here for a while and I guess there wasn't much water left, so I used the rest of it this morning when I took a shower." 

"What!" She shouted. "You mean I have to stay smelly like this!"

17 scratched the back of his head. "You don't smell bad to me."

Bra's ears turned red in anger. "If I don't get a bath, I'm going to be very angry and if I become angry I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

17 chuckled.

"What are you laughing at!?" She hissed.

"You've been a bad girl leaving your room like this." He said smugly. "I think a good spanking is in order for your punishment."

Bra almost choked and stared at him in disbelief. Either she was missing something or because flirting with her. Whatever it was she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"You can't speak to me like that!" She snapped, moving away from him.

17 smirked devilishly. "Be a good girl and come over here."

"No!" She spat, making a dash for the bedroom stairs.

17 laughed playfully and grabbed her around her waist. "Your not going anywhere without your punishment young lady."

Bra kicked and screamed as he carried her to the couch, flinging her over his lap. "Don't you do it 17!" She shouted.

"Just sit still! It won't hurt…much." He said with a smirk as he smacked her on the ass.

Bra gasped. "How dare you!" She shouted, sinking her teeth into his leg.

17 yelled and stood up, dropping her on her stomach. "Vampire!" He shouted.

Bra got to her knees and smiled, showing her fangs, hissing.

17 smirked again. "So, uh, since your down there…" He said, undoing his zipper.

Bra's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. "You son-of-a!" She shouted, getting to her feet in attempt to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pinned her to the couch.

"Hey there kitten, there's no need for name calling." He said, leaning in for a taste of her soft lips.

Bra squeaked in shock and somehow got free of his grip, throwing him off of her. She hurried to the other side of the room, putting space between them and glared once he got to his feet, snickering.

"Ok, ok. No more games." He said, breathing heavily. All the excitement had the both of them breathing hard.

Bra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I still need a bath."

17 nod his head. "There's a lake on the other side of-"

"LAKE!" She snapped. "I'm not bathing in no lake!"

"Why not?" He asked, scratching his head. Women…he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"There's bacteria and…and little fishy things!" She barked.

17 ran a hand roughly over his face. "Look, either you take the lake or sit here and continue to sweat and smell."

Bra crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm a princess you know!"

"Yes, I know you're a princess and I'm going to get running water tomorrow! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be worried about it because I can live without it!"

Bra looked up at him with softer eyes. "You mean your doing it just for me?" She asked sweetly.

17's cheeks flared red. "Well, yes, I guess I am…but it doesn't matter! Let's just get to the damn lake so you'll stop your bitching!" He snapped, walking into the bathroom, opening a cabinets. He pulled out some towels and returned, opening the front door.

Bra narrowed her eyes on him and walked through the door with her arms crossed. 17 shook his head and followed her. They hadn't been walking long when Bra started whining again.

"Where's it at? I'm getting tired of walking and I'm hot!" She cried.

17 put his hands over his ears and walked farther in front of her. "It comes from the mountains just beyond here." He said, moving some big leaves out of the way.

Hearing the sound of water, Bra pushed him out of the way and jogged to the edge. "Oh, wow." She said, staring into a waterfall across the lake. "It's beautiful."

17 leaned against a tree and smiled to himself. "Yeah, beautiful."

Bra's shoulders tightened, feeling his eyes upon her. "So, how about that towel?" She asked.

17 pushed himself off the rocked and handed her one of the towels. Bra turned to him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? He asked.

"Your not watching me." She snapped.

17 rolled his eyes. "Where back to this again." He said lazily.

"And what am I supposed to wash my hair with? Moss!" She said hysterically.

17 sighed. "Fine, I'll go and get the shampoo while you get in the damn water that way you can't accuse me of being a pervert." He said, walking away.

"Oh, I'm still going to call you a pervert because you are!" She said, turning to the water.

"Whatever!" He shouted. "And don't try to escape!"

"I'm not going to…you just catch me anyway." She muttered.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing.." She hissed in reply.

17 took a deep breath in frustration and disappeared into the shadows. By the time he'd reached the house it was night and the stars were shinning brightly. He rummaged through his bathroom and found some girly smelling perfumes he thought she might have liked and made his way back to her.

When he returned Bra was under the waterfall, getting her hair wet. "It's about time." She said, coming into view. 

"Well, excuse me." He said irritated, throwing the shampoo towards her.

Bra picked up the bottle and looked at it. "What? No cream rinse?" She asked sarcastically.

17 smiled stupidly at her. "Of course." He said, pulling another bottle from behind him. "Couldn't forget that." He said, tossing it to her.

Bra smiled, satisfied and swam back under the waterfall. 17 sat down in the cool grass and watched with his face resting in his hands as Bra started humming to herself.

Bra squeezed some shampoo into her hand and applied it to her hair as she lifted it over her back, catching 17's attention. Kami, she was so beautiful. How could someone so annoying and stuck up be…perfect? 

17 laughed to himself. Yeah, perfect…maybe on the outside, but the inside? That was another story. She was flawless in his eyes as far as looks go. There wasn't a blemish in sight throughout her slender, tan body. She was muscular, but not to the point were it becomes unattractive on a woman.

He never paid too much attention to her breast for her feared being bitten, but he noticed they were a perfect size. Not to small, not too big. She had a nice little hinny and slender legs which is what really caught his attention when he first met her. Let's face it…17's an ass an legs man! ^-^

Bra dripped her head into the water and rinsed her hair. When she came back up 17 was standing. She wiped the water from her eyes and peered at him. "Something wrong?" She asked, poking her head out.

"Nope." 17 said, taking his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

Bra's eyes opened wide. "What are you doing?" She asked, becoming nervous.

"I'm hot and sticky too you know and besides, I've become rather hot watching you." With that said he dropped his boxers forcing Bra to look away in embarrassment.

"Just stay on your own side." She said, but it was too late. 17 was already coming up behind her. She shrieked, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pressed herself against the smooth rock wall. She closed her eyes tight as he pressed himself to her.

He pressed his lips to her ear and breathed hotly. "I know why you haven't tried to escape…it's because you want me."

"I don't know what your talking about." She said faintly.

17 smiled. "Don't play stupid, you desire me just as mush as I desire you."

Bra melted into him and turned slowly in his arms, facing him. She searched for something in his eyes and found it, feeling tenderness in him.

"We can't…" She whispered, running her fingers into his hair, pressing her lips to his.

17 jumped as his lips meshed to her's. He ran his hands up the small of her back and caressed her as she balled some of his dark hair in her fist. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance which he took advantage of and slid his hungry tongue between her lips.

17's tongue marveled in the sweet softness of her mouth as she brought her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. 17 moaned and grabbed the back of her thigh, pulling her closer.

"17..." Bra whispered, grinding herself against his rock hard body.

He locked the fingers of her free hand with his and put her hand over her head, against the rock, kissing down her neck. Bra put her head to the side and breathed heavily. He was sending sparks through everyone of her senses.

17 leaned into her causing his erection do rub between her legs, hitting her clit. Bra's body jerked as she throw her head back.

"17!" She moan loudly.

He suddenly released her and jumped back quickly. He looked as though he had just seen something horrible that would make a person cry. Bra lowered her head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, becoming worried.

17 put his head down and slowly backed away. "I'm…I'm sorry." He said, disappearing in the water.

Bra fallowed as he got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Where are you going?" 

17 turned away from her. "Home." He answered in a low voice.

Bra became angry. "You just can't leave me here like this! It was just getting good!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Your sorry! Who do you think your fucking with! It's not everyday you get to make out with someone as hot as me naked, in a waterfall, under the stars! I demand you come back here now!" She shouted.

17 shook his head and started walking away. Bra's face turned red then she smirked.

"Oh, I get it." She said, getting out of the water, wrapping her towel around herself. "Your gay…that has to be the only reason." She said, smugly.

17 clenched his teeth and turned, grabbing her roughly my her arm. "I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted. 

Bra's eye filled with fear and excitement as he pulled her close to him.

"Say it again and I'll take you back to my place, throw you down and prove you wrong all night long." He growled.

Bra felt dizzy under his hot words. 17 released her arm and she dropped to the ground before him. "Anything else you'd like to ad?"

Bra looked up at him wide eyed, soaking wet, clutching a towel at her chest. She didn't rely in fear of what might happen.

17 raised his eyebrows. "Didn't think so." He said, glaring and walking away. "I'll be expecting you shortly though I know your not going to run."

When he was no longer in sight Bra looked down at herself. How ridiculous she must have looked. How could she, a Saiyan Princess, let someone like that android render her speechless?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^-^ Things are getting hot! Hope you liked the chapter…please review!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	7. Just Got Wicked

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

Just Got Wicked

Bra sat in a recliner across from 17, brushing her hair, wearing her skirt and shirt she's managed to sow up perfectly. Neither of them had spoken a word to the other since they arrived at the house nor had they even looked at one another. They were both at fault, but they were too stubborn to admit it.

17 would get up from the couch time to time and poke at the fire with a fire poker then return to his seat. He'd did it even if the damn thing didn't need it. The tension in the room was becoming so thick you could cut it with a knife.

17 grow tired of all the silent and cleared his throat roughly. "So, what's your name?" He asked, fearing a back lashing from the young girl.

Bra glanced over at him. "Bra." She said quietly.

17 nod his head and looked back down at the floor. "How old are you?"

Bra tossed her hair over her shoulders and put the brush down on the living room table. "Why?" She snapped.

He jumped a little and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Just wondering."

Bra crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yeah, right! I'm just a sexual object to you!" 

17 sighed and shook his head. "No, your not. I'm just trying to have a normal conversation with you."

Bra twiddled her fingers and looked into the fireplace. "I'm 17." She finally answered.

"You have any hobbies?" He asked, becoming more relaxed.

Bra twisted her lips in thought. "I like shopping."

17 raised his eyebrows. "Shopping? Is that really a hobby?"

Bra narrowed her eyes. "A hobbies something you do all the time and shopping is what I do." She said snobbishly.

"I see. Anything else or is that _all_ you do?" He asked, smiling to himself. He expected her to say something along the lines of shopping or getting her hair and nails down.

"I really don't have hobbies, but there are things I like." She said, sitting on the edge of the recliner, linking her fingers together in front of her. "I like dancing…"

17 cocked his head to the side. "Dancing? You mean like by yourself right?"

Bra chuckled to herself. "I'll take that as you've never danced with someone."

"No." He replied. "I've never dance period. Not even by myself." He said, laying down across the couch, so he could see her better. She looked beautiful with her hair wet.

"Oh." She said, holding back a rude remark. It was nice talking to him like this, she didn't want to ruin it. "I'm normally not a bitch you now."

His face tangled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bra sighed. "The way I'm always yelling at you…I'm not always like that. I'm actually a nice person when I'm not being kidnapped." She chuckled quietly.

17 glanced at her and smiles, keeping his eyes on her. "I didn't want things to turn out like this, but you-"

"Gave you no choice. I know." She said quickly, finishing his sentence. There was a long pause again and neither of them said a word. 

Bra fidgeted and bit her bottom lips. She wanted to ask him something, but didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but have you always been an Android?"

17's left eye twitched as he frowned and, putting his head down. "No." He answered quietly.

"Then you were once human?" She asked, becoming interested.

17 closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch cushion. "My sister and I were young, really young when our parents died." He said, roughly. "Then he came along, Dr. Gero. He took me and my sister and turned us into what we are today. He put ideas in our minds, making us believe killing was fun." He said, his voice becoming intense. "And how we enjoyed it! All the screams and cries! We lived for it!"

Bra leaned back in her chair, frightened by the excitement in his voice.

"Destruction is what we lived for! It's the most thrilling thing in the world knowing you have power over everything!" He said sitting up. "Until something comes along and knocks you down."

Bra put her head down. "Cell…"

17 nod his head and spat. "Yeah, Cell. I've been called a monster many times, but I'm nothing compared to him!"

She frowned horribly. "17..."

"He got me out of the way first and then went after my sister! I can't remember what happened after that until I was wished back to life with the Dragon balls. I stayed low for a long time then went looking for her. At first I didn't let myself believe she was living with that short balled one and they were to be married. The one other person I cared for didn't find pleasure in destruction any longer. Not long after I too lost interest in taking human lives."

Bra looked up at him fast. "So, you weren't lying when you said your not the one destroying the cities?" She asked, with hope in her eyes that his answered would be yes. 

"I can't answer that questions for I myself don't know if it's true or not." He said, honestly.

Bra raised her eyebrows. "How can you not know? It's either you who are doing it or it's someone else and your being blamed."

17 shook his head. "I black out from time to time and when I wake I'm miles away from where I started and can't remember how I got there. Every time it happens your father and the others are hot on my trail, accusing me of killing."

"So, your saying something takes over? Like Goku! When he was a baby he was sent to earth to destroy it, but he got hit on the head real hard. From then on he's been known as Goku, not Kakarrot like my father calls him."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"You said it yourself, it was the ideas Dr. Gero put into your mind and you've obviously suppressed the Android part of you, so your more human then anything else. Maybe after years of being locked up, it's forcing it's way out and causing your black outs. Almost like it's taking over." Bra said, becoming very pleased with herself. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart too. Just like her mother.

17 looked deep into her glittering eyes. "I'm an animal."

Bra closed her eyes the slowly opened them. She moistened her lips with her tongue before speaking. "That's not true, 17. There's still human in you, more then you'd like to admit. I know, talking to you now that I've always been with a human, not an android."

"NO! I'm an animal! A murdering animal!" He shouted.

Tears almost fell from Bra's eyes as she remembered calling him that.

"I hate myself! I should just kill myself and do everyone the pleasure!" He yelled, slamming his fists into the couch.

Bra smiled sweetly at him as she slid off the recliner. She caught 17's eye as she crawled towards him. He sat up straight and looked at her warningly.

"You won't be saying that after I get done with you." She said, stopping in front of him. She ran her hand over his knee and a long his thigh. 17's eyes closed half way as he leaned back to allow his green haired beauty full access to him.

Bra licked her upper lip and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. She ran her hands up his chest and tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere in the room. 17 smirked and leaned his head back, staring deeply into her eyes.

"There's still a soul inside." She said, tracing kisses down his neck and chest. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. 

"Your wicked." He said, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Bra put her hand under his chin and guided his lips to her's in an intense kiss. 17 ran his fingers into her hair above her neck sending shivers through her excited body.

17 placed his hand on her thigh and ran it between her legs, caressing her softness outside of her panties. Bra gasped and grabbed his hand, lifting it to one of her firm breasts. 17 groaned, but didn't mind the switch.

He slid his hands to the zipper at the front of her shirt and slowly pulled it down kissing her neck. She breathed heavily as he unhooked the bottom and found the warm flesh of his hands upon her soft mounds. 

17 looked up at Bra who had her eyes closed and smirked. He leaned her back and pushed the sides of her shirt off to the sides. He took a moment to admire her perfect flesh before taking one of her cherry colored nipples between his lips.

A moan came from deep within Bra's throat as she ran her hands through his hard hair and leaned her head back. He rolled his tongue over her erect nub and suckled gently drawing another moan from her.

17 was beginning to get worked up as his growing erection pulsed between his legs and slid his hand back between her legs. Bra opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"17, wait." She said, but it was too late. He had already by passed her panties and was caressing her wet opening with two of his fingers. Bra shrieked and grabbed his hand again roughly.

"17, I'm…I'm not ready for this, yet." She said, trying to pull his hand away.

He pressed his face against her neck. "I can't help it, your intoxicating!"

Bra shivered in fear and pulled her lower body away from him. "Please." She said.

17 grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her back to his lap. "Your not going anywhere." He said, beginning to kiss her again.

Bra didn't mind the kissing, but as soon as his hand found it's way back to her thigh she pushed him from her as hard as she could and took off running for the front door. She grabbed the handle and flung it open then slamming it behind her.

17 smirked. "Nothing like a good chase to win my prize!?" He said, opening the door and running after her.

Bra had no clue where she was running. She knew she couldn't get away from 17, but she had to try and running made things a little more interesting. As she ran, her blood pumped through her veins, giving her feelings she never felt before. The thought of 17 catching her was thrilling.

Bra held her shirt closed as she ran and stopped behind a tree. She breathed heavily and tried catching her breath, hoping he'd miss her. A part of her was dying to know what he might do to her and the other feared it greatly. She didn't know if she was ready to do this with him. She'd only been with one person in her life and that's Goten.

Bra swallowed roughly and peeked from behind the tree. When she didn't see him she stepped out and was caught off guard as 17 dropped in front of her from a tree branch. She screamed as he wrapped her in his arms and glided them down into the soft grass.

Bra glanced around in confusion and couldn't see the house. It was apparent, she had ran rather then she thought. Over in the distance she heard flowing water and knew they were above the waterfall, not far from the cliff that looked over it.

17 laughed amusingly and held her in his arms. "You're a bad girl." He said seductively, grabbing her wrists and forcing them over her head. She was overcome with excitement at how easily he subdue her.

17 smirked wildly and held both her wrist in one hand, taking advantage of her still open shirt and slid his hand over one of her perky breasts. Bra moaned and arched her back, pressing herself closer to him.

"You can't run from me. One I sent my eyes on something I want, I get it." He said, massaging her gently.

Bra bit her bottom lip. "Same can be said about me." She added.

17 released her wrist and fumbled with his belt becoming irritated. Bra laughed mockingly. "Slower, 17." She said, helping him with is belt. "It's not good to rush things." She said beginning to blush when her hand brushed against his hardened erection.

He cupped her chin in his hand, noticing the redness in her cheeks. "Hey, it's alright." He said, kissing her lips softly. "It's just a part of me."

Bra smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know how to express my feelings-"

She was cut off as a giant energy ball came flying out of nowhere, hitting the ground hard not far from them. They both went flying in separate directions. After a few minutes Bra lifted her head and coughed roughly, as the burr left her eyes. 17 was nowhere to be seen as she quickly zipped her shirt up.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" She heard someone shout, not far away. She got to her feet and shook her head as she realized the voice as Goku's.

"What!" Vegeta barked, hovering in the air next to Goku and the others. "I thought I say something move!"

"Oh great! You probably blew up a small animal!" Goten said, irritated with Vegeta's lack of control.

"Who care! We've been searching for days and still haven't found my daughter all thanks to our great leader!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at Goku.

"Come on, Vegeta. We're all tired, so don't be a jerk." Gohan said. "We all want to bring Bra back safely, including Android 17."

"I'LL KILL THAT -" Vegeta suddenly turned and fired an energy ball into the bushes causing 17 to roll out of them. "ANDROID!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eek! Bye-bye 17! I knew you well my destructive little friend! Vegeta's going to do some major overkill!! Please review!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	8. Deep Inside

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 8

Deep Inside

Goku, Goten, and Gohan grabbed Vegeta's arms and shoulders trying to hold him back from tearing the Android apart as he took off in the other direction. How could he have let himself be caught off guard like that? After all his years of running from the Saiyans, this girl comes long messes everything up…messes everything up? That much I'm not sure of.

"LET ME GO, CLOWN! I'M GOING TO KILL _IT_!" Vegeta shouted, trying to throw Goku from his body. He had a killer hold on one of his arms.

"Vegeta!! I can't allow you to do that! We have to make sure he's the one who's kidnapped her in the first place! We can't be sure about that!" Goku shouted back.

"_Its _getting away! LET ME GO!!"

Vegeta powered up his Ki energy and blasted the Saiyan and his two sons to the ground as he went full speed after the android.

"We can't let Vegeta harm 17. We promised." Gohan said, getting to his feet along with Goku and Goten.

"I know, Gohan, but we can't hold him back forever. The angrier he becomes the stronger he gets. He's only trying to protect his daughter." Goku explained, going after 17 and Vegeta.

"Well, I hope Vegeta kills him! That's what he gets for kidnapping Bra!" Goten growled, flying up next to his father and brother.

"Goten, shut up! You're the first one to promise 18 nothing would happen to her brother. Don't start getting jealous now!" Gohan barked.

Goten narrowed his eyes and looked towards Goku who had put on his serious face. He knew he wouldn't be getting much of a response from him any longer and decided now wasn't a good time for conversation or siding with Vegeta since the both of them were against harming the android.

Vegeta was hovering in the middle of open ground bordered my trees and bushed when they finally caught up to him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, android!" Vegeta shouted, firing an energy ball into some trees. "I'll kill you for taking my daughter from me!"

17 wasn't far from him as he stood behind one of the trees beneath Vegeta. He was breathing hard and sweating profoundly. He didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this and now he had lost _her_, the loud mouth female he couldn't stand, yet, couldn't get enough of.

"If your not going to come out you cowered! I'll make you!" Vegeta shouted, blasting all the trees in the area.

"Shit!" 17 shouted, jumping out into the open once again.

"Fight me, you cowered! At least have the decency to die with pride!

17 glared and stood up straight from his crouching position. "I'm no cowered!" He said, lunging into the air towards Vegeta. Their fists met one another with such force that it knocked both of them backwards. They both gasped in shock and went full force at one another, throwing fierce kicks and punched which they managed to block with great effort.

Bra was moving through the trees towards them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around, punching Trunks in the nose.

"Ow!" He shouted, putting his hand over his face. "Bra…"

"What are you trying to do!? Give me a heart attack!" She snapped, punching him in the shoulder.

Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit. "Did he hurt you?"

Bra looked irritated as her hair flew over her shoulders and over her face. "I'm fine!" She barked, wiggling free.

"Are you sure?" He asked, franticly searching for cuts or scratches.

Bra throw him from her. "I said I was fine!" She growled, looking away from him.

Trunks sighed, giving up. "What happened?"

"I was walking home when this stupid dog grabbed my hand bag and took off into some abandoned building." She explained.

Trunks nod his head. "Marron told us that much."

Bra looked to the side becoming ashamed of herself. "It's my fault he kidnapped me." She admitted.

Trunks' face filled with confusion. "Don't say that. It's not your fault!"

Bra shook her head, sending thick locks of hair into the cool night air. "I followed that damn dog into the room he was hiding in. He told me he wouldn't hurt me if I kept my mouth shut and that he'd just leave after you and the others passed, but I didn't. I opened my mouth, so he had no other choice, but to silence me. He didn't want to do it…I forced him into it in a way." She said, putting her hair behind her ears. "He said he couldn't leave me in the building because it was falling apart, so he picked me up and kidnapped me."

Trunks frowned. "Oh, Bra. I'm so sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "He wasn't very pleasant the first few days, but warmed up after a while." She said, smiling a little. "He took care of me and got me whatever I asked for no matter what it was."

Trunks tilted his brow down at her. "Bra, are you-"

He was cut off when a massive wave of wind crashed down on them, knocking them off balance as Vegeta and 17's blasts met.

Bra turned quickly to them and almost screamed, watching her father engage in battle against the android she was becoming infatuated with.

"We have to stop him, Trunks."

"Stop who? The android?" He asked, confused once again.

"No, dad. 17 didn't do all of those things, or at least he didn't willingly." She said, feelings stupid.

"What are you talking about? How could he not do something willingly?"

Bra sighed. "He blacks out and doesn't know what happens between that time. He wakes up confused, alone, and miles away from where he started."

Trunks shook his head. "He's told you these things? How can you be sure he's not lying to you?" He asked, becoming angry.

"I just know, ok!" She exclaimed.

He jumped a little in surprise. "I'm just saying, you don't know him."

Bra narrowed her eyes on him. "I know him better then any of you ever will! You have no idea what he's been through!"

"Bra, calm down." He said, putting his hand on the back of her shoulder.

Bra put her head down. "Trunks, we can't let dad kill him because…because…I love him."

Trunks' jaw almost dropped off his face as he stood behind his baby sister. "But…Bra"

"Don't Trunks. There's nothing you can do. My heart has taken over and I'm in love."

Vegeta and 17 at this point weren't using their minds at all as they both locked fingers in a power struggle.

"Give up, Android! You'll never beat the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta growled.

17 smirked. "Looks like I'm doing a pretty good job of it."

Vegeta's face turned a violent red in fury. "YOUR NOTHING!" He yelled, throwing 17 into the ground, causing a giant crater. He breathed hard as everything went silent. "Some piece of work Gero did." He said, smirking with pride.

Bra put her hands over her mouth and gasped. "17..."

There wasn't any movement from where 17 had landed for a few moments as everyone stared in shock. Finally, there was some crumbling of rocks and dirt from the sides of the giant hole as 17 emerged smirking evilly.

"You'll have to do better then that if you plan on beating me, Saiyan!" He said coldly.

Vegeta just about blew up into a fit of rage as Goku and the others grabbed him by the arms once again.

Bra was hurt by 17's words, but couldn't help to feel relieved that he wasn't hurt badly. There was something different, she noticed, as 17's eyes turned a violent red.

"LET ME GO!" Vegeta shouted, in a frenzy. "I'm not going to let him mock me!"

"There are better ways of solving this, Vegeta!" Goku shouted back.

During the struggle, 17 raised his hands into the air, forming a very large energy ball above his head. The smile on his face frightened Bra as Trunks her watched from below.

"Let's just finish this!" He said, firing a powerful blast at the foursome, sending Goku and his son's flying into the trees. Vegeta, however, went tunneling into a near by mountain as it crashed down upon him.

"17, no!" Bra shouted, making a run towards him, but Trunks placed a forceful hand upon her shoulder.

"Bra, you can't! He's gone crazy! Look what he's done to everyone!"

Bra put her hands on Trunks' shoulders and pushed him away roughly. "He's not crazy! He's just protecting himself!" She hissed, turning away from him. "You know dad and the others too well, Trunks. You know they're not seriously hurt, so unless you want trouble, you'd better let me go."

Trunks sighed, hating the idea, but knew what she meant. Making his little sister mad wasn't a good idea. She'd given him a good ass kicking or two in their younger years.

"Your right, I can't stop you, but are you sure you know what your doing?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Bra turned to glance back at him. "I'm sure." She said, smiling and running out off the bushes, towards 17 who was laughing mercilessly.

"Stop there!" He shouted, when she came into view.

Bra stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him. "17, stop this! Your not yourself!" She said in a tender voice.

17 smirked. "Oh, but I am sweet princess! This is who I really am, not that crybaby!"

Bra shook her head and became angry. "You shut the hell up right now!" She shouted.

17 looked taken back by her verbal assault and cocked his head to the side. "Watch your tongue!" He snapped back.

Bra smirked. "Aww, am I making you mad?" She asked, mockingly. "Good!"

17's face scrunched in anger. "Stop mocking me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" She asked, glaring.

17 stopped and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes on the young girl.

Bra then smirked. "Not going to answer?" She asked.

"Don't be so cocky, princess. If it weren't for his feelings I would have killed you long ago."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned her face away from him. "How can you say that?" She asked, wiping away the tear.

17's eyes flashed between blue and red as he clenched his teeth together in pain. He held his head as he his as a sharp pain rushed through his head before his eyes turned back to the baby blue Bra had fallen in love with.

"Bra…" He whispered, floating down to her slowly. She gasped, feeling his hand on her shoulder and turned, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry." He said, holding her tight.

Vegeta pulled himself from the rubble and brushed the dust from his shoulders as he caught 17 and Bra in the corner of his eyes. His face automatically filled with rage.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" He hollered, rushing towards them.

17 grabbed Bra by the shoulders and threw her to the side as Vegeta's fist landed, hard against his jaw. He flew backwards, sliding in the dirt, close to the edge of the cliff over looking the lake.

Bra looked up from the ground as Vegeta slowly walked towards him. "What have you done to my daughter!"

17 stood up, facing him. "I haven't done anything."

"YOU LIE! THIS IS THE END ANDROID!!" He shouted, putting his hands out in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!"

17 was hit directly in the chest and flew over the side of the cliff, disappearing from sight. Bra's mouth dropped open, her eyes opening wide as she slowly got to her feet. Vegeta was breathing hard as the others came into few from behind the trees.

Vegeta's right arm was bleeding profusely as Goku and his son's had bleeding cuts on their arms and foreheads where their shirts had been torn.

"Come to daddy, Bra." He said, putting his hand out to her.

Bra put her head down and didn't answer.

"I said come here." He said, in a more rough tone. "He's nothing but an android."

Bra shook her head violently and lifted her head as a mass of sparking tears streamed down her crimson cheeks. "Your wrong daddy!"

Vegeta's face went flush. "What?" He snapped.

Bra put her hands against her chest, keeping her pounding heart in. "I said your wrong! He's more then just an android and…I'm in love with him!"

Vegeta just about had a heart attack as his daughter turned and ran to the base of the cliff.

"Come back here this minute!" He ordered.

Bra shook her head. "I'm sorry, daddy." She said, turning to look over the cliff.

"You go after him and I'll disown you!" He said coldly.

Bra gasped and hesitated, staring into the darkness that surrounded the lake. "I love you, daddy, but I have too! You just don't understand! You'll never understand!" She cried, jumping off the cliff into the water after 17.

"BRA!" Vegeta shouted, diving for the edge of the cliff as a body slammed into him, forcing him to the ground painfully. "Kakarrot, you-"

Vegeta was at a loss for words as he opened his eyes to see Trunks on top of him, holding him to the ground. "What's gotten into you boy!" He shouted, throwing Trunks off of him. They both got to their feet and stared at one another.

"You can't protect her all the time! She has to make her own decisions and if loving 17 is one of them, I'm not going to stand here and let you interfere!"

Vegeta's right eye twitched as he slugged his son in the mouth. Trunks fell back to the ground and sat up wiping the blood from his lip as Goku and the others stared.

Vegeta growled in frustration with Trunks and more with himself as he turned in the opposite direction and disappeared into the night.

Peeks around a corner Hehe, don't hurt me! I know I left another cliffhanger, but it keeps things interesting! I'ma tell people now…next chapter is going to be a lemon, so if ya don't like that type of thing stop reading now! - Thanks

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	9. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 9

The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

'Romeo, O Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name!  
Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love,   
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.  
Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for that name, which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.'

Awe yes, William Shakespeare. Trully, a brilliant man who's never spoken a lie! 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name'

17's limp body flew out of the water and fell to the ground as Bra appeared over him. She slowly lifted herself out of the water and crawled beside him. Glimmering water drops dripped from her hair, cheeks, and nose as she moved the soaked black hair from his face and ran her hand over his flush cheek.

"Please be ok." She said, standing up, rung the water out of her hair. She walked around 17 and grabbed him by his under arms. "How am I going to do this? Your so heavy." She said, dragging him towards the house.

Along the way she tripped over rocks, slide in the wet grass, and lost her grip causing her to drop him. She finally gave up and decided to rest before she was too tired to keep going. She had to get to the house for Kami knows what kind of shape 17 would be in.

He had a nasty gash across his forehead and like Bra's, though much worse, the right side of his rip cage looked as though he had been hit with a giant ball of fire, which is exactly what had happened. Vegeta's attack had left the young android badly wounded.

Bra ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, staring up into the stars. "Oh, Kami. Please don't take him from me…I've just only begun to love him." She whispered, getting to her feet. She picked him up by his under arms and started dragging him towards the house again.

By the time she got there it had taken her more then an hour which meant 17 had been losing blood for more then an hour.

Bra kicked the door open and drug 17 in, slamming the it behind her. She rested him on some soft animal skins that had been lying on the floor, she didn't remember seeing earlier that day.

She put her hands on 17's face and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your so cold…I have to get you out of these wet close." She said, ripping his shirt open. She throw it to the ground and removed his pants. She slightly blushed, coming to his boxers.

She didn't think twice however. She had to get him out of every wet piece of clothing and get him warm before hypothermia set in and he was lost forever, so without hesitation she turned her head to the side and pulled the wet boxers down his waist and over his cold legs.

She immediately pulled one of the animal skins over his waist, leaving his wound in the open. "I've got to get that clean before infection sets in."

Bra stood up and rushed into the kitchen, flicking on the lights. She rummaged and found a large bowl which she filled with warm water and a cloth. She returned to him and dunked the cloth into the warm water. She remembered her mother taking care of Trunks when him and Goten had gotten into s fight and it's what she had done to clean his wounds.

She brushed the hair out of her face and kneeled over 17 as she pressed the wet cloth over his wound lightly. She tired cleaning it the best she could without inflaming it more then it already was. She let out a loud sob and put her hand on 17's cheek.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he grabbed her hand painfully causing her to shriek. He's eyes seemed cold as he stared up at her.

"Get away from me." He growled, throwing her away from him.

Bra landed on her side and squinted up at him through burred vision as tears swelled in her eyes. "I'm just trying to help you." She said quietly.

"I don't need your help!" He snapped, pulling the cloth from his side. "I don't need anyone's help!" He said, sitting up quickly. The soft animal skin she put over him fell to his waist, revealing his muscular abs and hip lines. "Why the hell have you removed my clothing girl!"

Bra glared and sat up. "I had to take your clothes because they were cold and wet or did you want to get hypothermia?"

17 narrowed his eyes on her. "Why do you care anyway," He snapped. "Your one of them!"

Bra brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. 17 stared at her in shock.

"One of them!" She shouted, standing up. "By one of them you mean my father, brother, and friends whom I've just defied and practically given up just for you!"

17 frowned and lowered his head as Bra sunk to the floor and turned away from him. Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as he moved towards her.

"I'm sorry."

Bra lifted her head and looked up at him. "We have to get your wounds covered." She said, pulling away from him. She found some antibacterial cream and bandages. 17 tried to help her, but every time he did she'd push his hands away and growl, so he laid back and let her wrap his wounds.

When she was finished she turned away from him once more. 17 sighed deeply and put his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it." He said softy.

Bra shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

17 frowned and pulled the younger girl into his arms. Bra gasped in shock, but melted into his embrace.

"Oh, 17! I thought I was going to lose you!" She sobbed against his chest.

He held her tight despite the throbbing pain in his side. "You'll never lose me." He said, rubbing his cheek against her's.

Bra smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him. She could see the pain in his eyes. "You much be in so much pain." She said, pulling back. "Lay down."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Seriously, you need to relax." She said, trying to push him over.

He grabbed her hand again. "I said I'm ok."

Bra raised her eyebrows. "Don't make me force you, 17."

He smirked. "Force, huh? Sounds interesting." He said slyly.

Bra wiggled her hand free and forced him onto his back. "You'll do what I tell you!"

17 couldn't help, but laugh. "Your so sexy when your demanding!" He purred.

Bra pressed her lips tight and glared as he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. Bra gave in and fell into him, rapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

17 flipped Bra onto her back and pressed himself over her, smiling. "Your so beautiful." He said, running his hands through her hair.

Bra blushed and turned her head to the side. Sure, she was told she was beautiful many times before, but it never meant anything to her…not like it did when 17 told her.

"Your just trying to get into my pants." She joked, giggling a bit.

17's face became serious, looking deep into her eyes. He almost looked angry.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I - I didn't mean it." She said, stuttering a bit.

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You were just joking around, but the thing is…" He stopped and looked away from her.

Bra leaned up a little. "What is it?" She asked. "17?"

He sat away from her. "I need you." He said shyly.

Bra blushed and put a finger to her lips, biting her nail. "Don't think your doing something wrong." She said, turning him back to her and kissed him. She laid him down on the animal skins in front of the fire and straddled his waist. "Just lay back." She removing her infamous red shirt.

17's eyes lit up as her creamy flesh came into view as the light from the fireplace flickered. She continued and undid the zipper of her skirt, putting it from her waist and threw it to the ground. She was left in pink panties on top of 17 was stared in awe.

Bra blushed wildly and pressed her hands against a part of his chest that wasn't wounded. "Let me take care of you." She said, leaning over to kiss him.

17 put his hand up and stopped her. Bra looked confused as he flipped her over once again. He settled himself between her legs causing her to jump, feeling his bare flesh pressing against the thin fabric of her panties. Her plan had obviously worked since she could feel the growing arousal against her.

"I don't think so Princess. Tonight your mine!"

I know I promised a LEMON in this chapter, but I've decided to break the chapter into two, so you'll have to wait for next chapter. I promise!! If not you can throw bad vegetables at me or something! . Anyway, please review!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com

__


	10. You're My Angel

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to e-mail me for them or go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	11. Unspoken Love

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 11

Hidden Demons

"What the hell have you done!!" Bulma screamed, attacking Trunks' bleeding lips with a wet wash cloth.

Vegeta glared and turned away from her, holding his bleeding ribs. "He shouldn't have interfered."

"What happened? Did you even find Bra?" She asked, walking over to Vegeta. He had small bruises on his face and a cut on his forehead.

"Your even worse then Trunks is!" Bulma shrieked, wiping at his face.

"Get off me, onna!!" Vegeta snarled, turning his head away from her.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What happened?" She asked. "Why did you hit your own son?"

Vegeta didn't answer, he just glared in the opposite direction.

"Fine, be like that." She snapped, turning to Trunks.

"It wouldn't have happened if he didn't try to stop Bra!" Trunks said, getting up out of his seat.

"You found Bra and you didn't bring her home?" Bulma asked, looking at him oddly.

"Well," Trunks said, scratching the back of his head. "She didn't want to come home."

"WHAT!!" She exclaimed, as Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his collar.

"That's a lie!" He yelled, shaking him.

"No, she's in love with 17! You heard it yourself!" Trunks shouted back.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ribs making him holler in pain. He dropped Trunks instantly and turned on Bulma. "What the hell are you thinking, onna!"

Bulma's hair blew back as he shouted, but she stood her ground. "You keep your hands off our son!" She yelled, pushing him down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Sit down and shut up, so I can make some sense of this!"

Vegeta's face turned a bight red as he crossed his arms and shrunk into his seat.

"Now, what's going on." She asked, Trunks.

Trunks sat back down and sighed. "We found Bra and 17, but dad flipped out and attacked 17, so he fought back. When we all came to, Bra was holding 17 when dad flow him over a cliff. He called for Bra to come, but she refused. She said she loved him and jumped over the cliff after him."

Bulma just about fell out of her seat listening to him. "And your father hit you why?" She asked.

"Well, he tired going after her, but I stopped him." Trunks admitted.

"And that's the stupidest thing you've ever done, boy." Vegeta growled behind Bulma who turned around.

"Oh, you just be quiet!" She ordered. "We're just going to have to wait until she comes to us."

"Do you think she will?" Trunks asked, doubtfully.

Bulma sighed, managing to cokes Vegeta into lifting his arm so she could get a look at the wound. "I don't know, Trunks. I have no clue what she's thinking right now."

Trunks stood up gloomily and walked to the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, prodding Vegeta's side.

"AHH!! Damn it, onna!!" Vegeta shouted, ripping his arm from her.

"To tell the others." Trunks answered.

"Alright, don't be gone too long." Bulma said, ignoring Vegeta's cried of pain. She figured he got what he deserved.

****

17 had only been sleeping for a few hours when the sun cast it's bright raze over the hill tops. Despite the large gashes to his abdomen, he slept peacefully holding what was rightfully his in his arms.

He flinched awake, becoming annoyed as raze of light came through the window, resting on his face. He closed his eyes tighter attempting to shut it out, but had little luck. He was one of though people who couldn't sleep unless he was in complete darkness.

17 shifted and brought his arms closer to himself, expecting to have Bra cuddle up against his chest, but got a big bunch of nothing. He opened his eyes slowly, thinking he find her not far from him.

Bra was nowhere to be seen from his position on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and lifted himself off the mattress, putting all his weight on one arm. Had she gotten up for the bathroom or something to eat?

17 flung the sheets from around his waist and jumped a little when the cool morning air hit his naked flesh. He smirked, remembering the past hours and scratched his head trying to remember how they found their way into his bedroom.

After they had made love for the first time they found their ways into his bedroom, spending the next few hours giving themselves to one another before the both of them slipped away into slumber.

17 nod his head happily and got out of bed. He searched for his clothing and became angry when he didn't find them. They must have still be downstairs in the living room since Bra undressed him. Leaving everything behind, he made his way downstairs.

"Bra?" He asked, but she didn't answer. "Hmm…"

He gathered his clothes and put his shoes, boxers, and pants on. When he picked up his shirt he held it out in front of his face. Through the shirt he could see the remains of the fire Bra had going last night.

Vegeta had blow a giant hole through it. He'd have to find another shirt, but for the time being finding Bra was more important. He left his shirt on the living room floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Bra?" He asked again.

She wasn't anywhere in the house. 17 was starting to think the worst. Did she use him for her own pleasure and leave? Did she go back to her family? Did someone kidnap her? Was she hurt?

He was beginning to drive himself crazy. He had to go out looking for her to find out what happened. If she didn't want to be with him all she had to do was say so. He was in a panic as he opened the front door about to take off into the air.

He froze in his foot steps and just about knocked himself silly, seeing Bra laying in the cool grass under a giant willow tree. He made a sigh of relieve and tilted his eyes at her as he walked lazily over to her.

One of Bra's eyes popped open to peer at the figure standing over her.

"Looks like you've seem a ghost." She said, patting the ground next to her.

17 dropped softly to the ground beside her and crossed his arms. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He said, roughly.

Bra smiled and sat up on one arm, leaning over him.

"Did you really think I left?" She said.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted.

Bra smirked. "Let me guess, you thought I used you for sex then took off, right?" She said, holding back a laugh. "If I were going to use someone for sex," she said, taking his chin into her hand.

17 looked up at her, getting lost in her beautiful eye.

"I would have found someone a little better!"

"What!!" 17 shouted, as Bra tried to make a getaway, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. He throw himself over her and pinned her wrists to the ground as she giggled.

"You weren't complaining last night." He said smugly, nibbling on the side of her neck.

Bra smiled and rubbed the side of her face against 17 when she noticed there was a small mark where she'd bitten him last night. It hadn't begun to heal over which confused her, but the urge to taste his blood was coming back. She didn't know why she liked it so much, but she wanted more.

She slowly lifted her lips to his neck and nibbled the mark. A quick lightening like guilt shot through 17's body like he had been shocked.

"Ow!" He hissed in surprised and pulled away from her placing his hand over the mark. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

Bra sat up and frowned. "I can't help it…" She said, looking away from him.

17 shook his head trying to make sense of everything and held his hand out in front of himself. Blood tricked down his middle and index finger. "Jesus, Bra."

She looked up at him and stared at the blood rolling down her fingers. Something inside of her, she called it the blood lust, was beginning to take over. She couldn't control herself any longer. She lunged towards him and grabbed his hand, bringing them into her mouth.

17 raised his eye brows and looked at her funny as she sucked the blood from his fingers. He had to admit the feel of her tongue sliding around his fingers was beginning to turn him on, but she was really beginning to freak him out. He didn't mind it when they were in bed, he thought she had gotten a little carried away and it added to his pleasure, but now?

"Are you feeling alright, Brraa?"

Bra had pulled his fingers from her mouth and tackled him. She covered the mark on his neck and lapped at what blood was left. 17 put his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes. She brought him back to the place they were last night. It almost felt like they we're one person.

Bra lifted her head and smacked her lips. There was a small ring of blood lining her lips as 17 stared up at her in a state of confusion.

"Bra?" He asked.

Bra suddenly looked very nervous. "I…I'm sorry, 17." She said, lifting her hand to wipe the blood from her lips.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Don't worry about it." He said, lifting himself to kiss her. He could taste his own blood on her lips, but didn't care.

He pulled her back and turned her on his lap, holding her lovingly in his arms as he leaned against the tree. Bra leaned into her embrace and held onto his arms, closing her eyes.

"You'll stay here, won't you?" He asked, looking up at the cloudless sky.

Bra turned to her side, still in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "Of course, why couldn't I?"

17 half smiled and looked down at her. "I guess I'm just afraid of losing you."

Bra moved 17's arms and sat up in his lap. "Your not going to lose me, 17. This is where I want to be, with you."

17's eyes began to tear up, but they didn't fall. "Bra, I-"

"Shhh." She said, pressing a finger against his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel without words just as you know my feelings."

"What if-"

"No!" Bra said becoming angry. She put her whole hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear anything about it! I love you! Nothing and no one is ever going to change that or stop me!"

17 raised his eyebrows at her aggressiveness and smirked. "Yes, ma'ma."

"That's better." She said, leaning down to kiss him.

17 picked her up and started walking towards the house. "I'll treat you like the queen you are."

"Princess, 17, princess." She corrected.

****

Another's Note- This was supposed to be longer, but I broke it up into two chapters. The next chapter "Hidden Demons" will obviously be the rest of what was supposed to be this chapter. Please review. Things are going to stop heating up in the next few 

__


	12. Turned Gray

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Mean flashback

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 11

Hidden Demons

Weeks passed and Bra stayed with 17 without a word from her family and friends. She knew they were going to leave everything up to her since it was her life and she decided what happened, but what about 17? Surely 18 would wanted to know what was happening with her brother. All of Vegeta's threats had to have her fearing for his life, but nothing…

It was Friday, the sun was beginning to go down as Bra roamed the house picking up after 17. He was the messiest person she'd ever met in her life! Throwing clothes everywhere imaginable and leaving his bloody bandages on the bathroom sink…how unsanitary could a person get?

17 was busy outside the house doing some training exercises. He did it once a night which she didn't mind. It kept him nice and limber during their coupling which also took place almost every night.

Thinking about it brought a blush to Bra' cheeks. She never thought she'd ever be in such a sexually active relationship though there was more to it then just sex. Half the time they didn't mean for it to happen like one night she thought.

****

"Stop being a baby and do what I tell you." Bra hissed at a pouting 17.

They're were standing face-to-face holding one another. Both of his hands were on her hips, her's around his neck.

"You have to learn how to dance sometime in your life." She continued.

He sighed surrendering. "If I step on your toes you can't blame me."

Bra smiled becoming excited. "Ok, now all you have to do is move your feet from side to side and go in a circular pattern."

"That sounds complicated…are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure!" She snapped, angrily.

17 jumped a little. "Ok, I'm sorry." He said looking down at his feet. "Like this?" He asked, starting to move his feet like she told him too.

"Yes." She answered, sighing happily, putting her head on his shoulder.

He held her tight in his arms. Nothing in the world had ever felt better. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was the first person to ever love him. If he ever lost her he didn't know what he'd do.

It was the same for her. Not even Goten made her feel the way he did. There was more understanding and caring with 17. It's like they'd known each other all their lives and held a secret love for one another.

Though he never admitted to loving her and she wasn't sure if he did or maybe he was just afraid to say so, but it didn't matter. His actions said it all. The way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her, but mostly it was the way he held her when making love.

She never knew anything to be so passionate and intense in her life. They were meant to be together and nothing was going to change that.

"Isn't this nice, 17?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, it's really nice." He said, kissing the side of her neck, sending a shock way through her body.

"17, no!" She whined, pulling away. "I'm trying to do something special with you."

17 looked at her stupidly. "Why? Everyday with you is special to me."

She forced back tears, looking into his baby blue eyes. "Really?" She asked, softly.

He smiled. "Yes, really." He answered, kissing her neck again.

"You always know how to make me happy."

"Uh huh, but you know what would make me happy?" He said, dipping her over onto the couch.

"17, not again." She said, trying to sound serious as he started with the removal of her clothing.

"You like it and you know it." He said, quieting her with a kiss. ****

Bra smiled, falling back to reality and continued work about the house as 17's training exercises were coming to an end.

He sat down in the shade under a Weeping Willow, catching his breath when he suddenly smiled.

"How long are you planning on lying to everyone…18?" He asked, looking behind him as his blonde hair, twin sister came out of the bushes.

"Should've known you'd catch on." She said, walking up to him.

17 nod his head and leaned back against the trunk of the willow. "We're twins, we always known where the other is. I'm just hurt you sent your hunting dogs after me." He said roughly.

18 sighed and looked down at time seriously. "I had good reason. You were blowing up those towns, 17!"

"I told you that's not possible! I don't remember doing any of it!" He shouted, getting to his feet.

"Don't give me that! You know what happens…when _he_ takes over." She said, looking a little frightened.

"There were times when I thought you went too far." She admitted.

17 put his hands over his ears. "Just shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" He shouted.

She moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You have one option, 17. Turn yourself in and give up the girl."

He opened his eyes and shook his head madly. "NO! I'll ever give her up! Not for you! Not for anyone!" He yelled, putting his arms out at her. "GET OUT OF HER 18!"

He shoved her backwards to the ground breathing heavily.

18 stared up at him from the ground and slowly got to her feet. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back. I'll keep coming back until you understand being with her is putting her in danger."

"You don't know what your talking about." He said coldly, narrowing his eyes on her.

18 shook her head and look off into the air. 17 didn't go back into the house until he could no longer make out her shape off in the distance.

Bra greeted him at the door with a kiss and something cold to drink. 17 cracked a half smile and flopped down on the couch. Bra fallowed and sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Every things fine." He answered shortly with little believe.

"Your lying."

He couldn't fool her, but he didn't want her to know what 18 said to him, so he thought up a quick lie hoping she would buy into it.

"My side still hurts a little, that's all."

"Aww, let me have a look." She said, pushing him down on the couch, lifting his shirt up. "I knew your exercises would lengthen the healing process. Maybe you should take a break from it for a while."

"Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes, remembering his sister's words. "Maybe I'll never go outside again."

Grrr!!! I don't like this chapter!! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! Don't know why, but do, so tell me what you think. Please review! 


	13. Hidden Demons

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Mean flashback

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 13

Hidden Demons

The conversation 17 had with his sister left him in a bad mood the next few nights. There was one night unparticular when Bra was outside picking wild flowers for the house. 17 was inside sitting in front of the television, something he didn't do ever often. She didn't notice his peculiar behavior coming into the house until she started talking to him.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" She asked, flopping down next to him.

17 glared over at her. "What the hell does it look like?" He snapped.

Bra frowned putting her chin into her shoulder. "Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation."

"All you ever do is talk." He growled, getting off the couch. He walked to the kitchen table and picked up a pack of cigarettes.

Bra turned and narrowed her eyes as he lit it. "Since when do you smoke?" She asked getting off the couch as well.

"Since now." He said, blowing smoke towards her.

Bra coughed and tried fanning it away from herself. "Well, it's disgusting. Your not smoking in the house. I refuse to smell like smoke!" She hissed.

17 chuckled, shaking his head. "It's my house, I'll do whatever the hell I want in it."

Bra moved in front of the sink she was washing dishes in. "I don't care if it's your house! We both live here."

17 rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it shuts you up." He said walking towards her. He forced her against the sink roughly with his body.

She turned her head to the side in disgust. "You stink!" She snapped.

17 ran his lips across her neck, bringing the cigarette close to her face. "Don't be such a bitch."

Excuse me!" Bra shouted, putting her hand to his chest, pushing him away.

He flicked it into the sink and turned, walking back into the living room.

"Don't walk away from me 17!" She yelled, storming after him.

"I'll walk away from you if I want, bitch!" He shouted as his eyes flashed red.

"How dare you!"

She raised her hand in the air to slap him, but he caught it and bent her wrist backwards.

"Ahhh.." Bra whimpered, grabbing his hand.

17 had the look of a mad man on his face. Smirking as though he was enjoying the pain he was causing her.

"Your hurting me." She cried, pulling at his fingers with no luck. His hand was closed so tightly, his fingers where turning white.

"So, it's just a little pain!" He said licking his lips. "Maybe this will treat you to never to talk back to me."

Bra fell to her knees as he twisted her arm. "Please, 17. Your hurting me!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Heh!" He chuckled, releasing her wrist.

Bra fell to her butt cuddling her bruised wrist, whimpering. She looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks. "Your…your scaring me." She stuttered, moving her back against the wall. She wanted to be as far from him as she could.

Looking down at the frightened girl was starting to excite the crazed android. She was wearing a white cotton tank top and jean short shorts. Her increased breathing caused her chest to heave as a light sweat broke out over her body. She looked absolutely tantalizing.

Bra pulled her legs to herself becoming uncomfortable under his stare.

17 suddenly smirked. "Your defiance has provoked an arousal in me." He said, deviously. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson!" He growled hotly, grabbing her wrist again.

"NO!" Bra screamed trying to pull away from him. "Let go of me!"

He drug her across the living room floor towards the stairs. "There's no point in fighting me. One way or another, I will have you." He said, lifting her to her feet. She punched him everywhere imaginable as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Snap out of it, 17! Your possessed!" She screamed, pounding her fists against his back. 17 just snickered slyly at her feeble escape attempts.

"Keep fighting, it'll only make me want you more." He said seductively, carrying her upstairs.

No way in hell his was happening. 17 couldn't seriously be planning on raping her, but then again…it wasn't 17, at leased not on the inside.

"Don't do those, 17! Your stronger then _he_ is!" She said shouted as he threw her down on the bed. She tired crawling away from him, but he caught her by the ankle.

"Your like a small animal struggling in the jaws of a predator. There's not getting away." He said, pulling her underneath him.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, smacking him in the head repeatedly.

He laughed and grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head, holding them down with one hand. "You really know how to turn me on." He said, needingly as he tore the front of her cotton shirt open.

"Eeep!"

Bra squeaked as he exposed her hot flesh. He ignored her struggles as he ripped the button from her shorts and tore them off.

"Think about what your doing, 17!" She pleaded.

"I don't need to think about it. I've already made up my mind." He growled, ripping the panties from her waist.

Bra screamed as the cold air hit her naked body. He undid his belt and dropped his pants to his knees. She tried knocking him off of her with her hips, but failed.

"Oh, Kami…I've gotta get between those legs! He exclaimed, forcing her legs apart so he could settle between them. "I'm gunna enjoy this!"

"No, you don't know what your doing!" Bra shouted, wiggling a hand free. She pushed up for enough to get her foot between his legs and kneed him directly in the nuts.

"Ahhh! You stupid bitch!" He hollered, falling off the bed cupping himself.

Bra pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself as she ran downstairs. What the hell was she going to do! She couldn't run from him, she already tried that and lost! She suddenly got an idea, grabbing a frying pan.

17 pulled himself together quickly and slowly walked to the bedroom door. "I know you're here, Bra. The longer you keep me from getting what I want the worse your punishments going to be." He said calmly, walking down the stairs.

Bra stood with her back against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen breathing heavily.

'This isn't happening! This ISN'T happening!' She kept repeating over in her mind with one hand keeping the sheet closed and the other gripping the pan tight.

"I can hear your heart beating…boom…boom…BOOM!" He shouted, jumping out in front of her. Bra screamed and hit him in the side of the head with the frying pan.

"Ow goddamn it!" He shouted, throwing her up against the wall. His eyes were burning like fire. "Trying to crack my skull!"

He started weaving from side to side as his speech began to slur. "Your…really going to…pay or…this…" Bra closed her eyes expecting a slam, punch, something…

When nothing happened she opened one eye slowly to find him passed out of the floor not moving. She opened both her eyes in shock and looked at the pan she was holding in the air.

"Ahhh!" She yelled dropping it. "I've killed him!"

She turned his head to the side, feeling his neck for a pulse. She sighed in relieve when she found one. She didn't kill him…she just knocked him unconscious. She tied the sheet around herself and turned him over onto his back.

She smiled, brushing black hair away from his face. He was so handsome, looking peaceful and relaxed unlike the face she just saw a few moments ago. Did she have her sweet android back?

She wondered what would happen in the morning when he woke up as he drug him to the bedroom. He put him on the bed and undressed him to his boxers. She pulled a night gown out of her dresser and laid softly beside him.

He had to stop keeping secrets and tell her what was going on. He'd seen him like this once before when him and Vegeta fought. She'd never forget the hate burning in his eyes.

****

Author's Note- . oo00oo 17's gone nuts!…or has he? Guess you'll never know until next chapter!

Ok, the whole reason for writing and posting chapters is to get reviews and lately I've been getting crap for reviews. Either people are too lazy to tell me if they like my story or no one is reading it and if that's the case, I give up. I write stories for other people and they can't take the time to tell me what they thought about a chapter. How am I supposed to know if my story is good or not if people won't review? I'm not trying to sound like a review nazi or anything, but I'm going to discontinue this story if I'm not going to be any 


	14. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence and adult language.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 14

Goodbyes Aren't Forever

17 woke up early the next morning. So early the sun wasn't up yet. He found a feminine hand draped across his chest and flung it off of him, falling out of bed in shock. He lie there a few minutes and slowly for to his feet rubbing his face tiredly, not being able to remember much of what had happened last night, but one thing was for sure-his head really hurt.

He looked back to the bed and saw a woman sleeping. He squinted his eyes in confusion. Something in the back of his head was nagging at him like something bad had happened. The sheet was covering most of her face, so he moved closer to get a better look.

Slowly pulling them from her face everything about last night came back to him. The argument he had with his sister, assaulting Bra, and being hit in the head with something hard. Fighting back tears, his jaw trembled as he pulled the sheets away from her wrists finding black and blue bruises.

He dropped the sheets and back away from her. "No…" He whispered putting his hands over his face. "What have I done?"

He stopped when his back hit the wall and slid down it to the floor. Shaking his head, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Bra woke up sometime after dawn flying into a sitting position when she didn't see 17 lying next to her. Her aqua hair flew wildly around her shoulder as she tossed her head in every direction looking for some kind of sign of him.

When she found him fear struck her heart. Was he back to normal? If he wasn't, did she piss him off even more then he had been in the first place? There was only one way to find out, but she didn't want to.

She moved to the corner of the bed slowly trying not to disrupt him. Maybe she could slip passed him giving him some time to cool down.

"You must hate me…" 17 whispered loud enough for her to hear as soon as her foot it the floor.

Bra froze, her eyes wide. "No, I-I don't hate you." She replied weakly.

"Why not?" He asked. "I hate me."

Bra let out a sigh of relief. It was her 17. Walking to him she knelt down wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't hate yourself, 17. It wasn't your fault." She said caringly.

17 huffed, shaking his head. "I should've had more control. I just let it happen!"

"Stop blaming yourself." She kissed the side of his head rubbing his back lovingly. "I'm a big girl. A little bruising isn't going to kill me."

"That's not the point!" He snapped, sitting up. "I hurt you."

Bra grabbed his arms wrapping them around her waist. She held him close caressing his cheek. "It doesn't even hurt. It's ok, I'm not worried about it."

17 pulled away from her as tears fell silently from his eyes. "I don't care if you're not worried about it! I promised myself I would never hurt you again and I did! Don't you understand that?"

She tired putting her hands on his face, but he grabbed them in mid-air.

"I just want to be alone." He said, putting her hands in her lap. He stood up walking to the bedroom door.

Bra started crying watching him. "Are you going to come back?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered, going downstairs.

She wiped her face and lie back down on the bed. She didn't know if she believed him or not.

17 left the house walking down to the waterfall Bra seemed to love so much. Every Friday night she would drag him down there. It was the only peaceful thing he could think of at the moment. He picked up a stick and beat it against a giant rock next to the lake.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled throwing the stick to the side. How could he let something like this happen? He thought he had more control, more willpower. His other personality was coming out more and more as the days passed. It was like to sides of him.

It wasn't two people trapped in one body. It was him. Just plan ole 17. The part of him Bra fell in love with was the intruding one. After losing his thrill for destruction he didn't have reason left to be a bloodthirsty psycho. That's when the man Bra came to know showed up, who's the exact opposite of what he really was.

17 shook his head throwing a rock into the lake when the sound of a twig snapping behind him got his attention.

"Aren't you growing tired of playing hide and go seek?" He asked glaring at the reflection of his twin sister in lake.

18 smiled sadistically. "So, how'd last night go?"

17 turned facing her. "Go to hell!"

18 smirked. "I told you this was going to happen, but you didn't believe me."

"I'm not leaving her!" He shouted.

"Aren't you being a little selfish, 17? Who cares what you want, it's what's best for her!"

"No!" He yelled, covering his ears. "I'm not listening to you!"

"Face it, 17! You're a monster! A bloodthirsty monster! Killing people is fun and you love it!"

"Shut up!" He shouted, falling to his knees.

"_He's_ going to win! You can't keep denying who you really are! I did and it got me married with a kid, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I could feel _her_ forcing her way out. It's who we really are, 17! We were programmed to kill! Your life with Bra and mine with Marron and Krillin, it was just a cover until we found one another again. After we died we were pulled apart and lost the taste for destruction, but we can have it again!"

"That's not who I am anymore. I lived to kill people, but now I only live for her." He said, dropping his hands to the ground.

"Then do what's best for her." 18 said, crouching in front of him.

"What should I do?" He asked surrendering.

"Go and spend one last night with her, but in the morning you turn yourself in and forget out her." She explained.

"Why turn myself in?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh, I get it. I turn myself in and go crazy. The satisfaction of killing will become unbearable to the point where _he'll_ take over completely which is exactly what you want."

18 smirked. "You always did catch in quick. You'll bust out with a little help from me and we'll leave this place never to see Bra again. That way we can do what we love without people we care for getting in our way."

17 stood up and glared. "That's the thing that separates us from monsters, 18. We care." He hissed walking passed her.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night, 17! Do you want to keep hurting her?" 18 yelled at his back.

He stopped listening to her, but knew she was right. He had to leave and never come back. He couldn't bring himself to be with her if he kept hurting her. He deserved better. He'd do exactly what 18 had said. He'd stay with Bra this one last night and never look back.

When he got back to the house Bra was sitting on the couch and stood to greet him.

"17, I was getting worried. It's late." She said, walking around the couch.

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of thinking to do." He replied, bring her into his arms.

Bra melted against him breathing his scent in deeply. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He said, kissing her on the lips.

"Can I get you to do a favor for me?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, looking at him. "What is it?"

"I know it's getting late, but do you think you can go out and pick some berries and flowers"

Bra looked at him strangely. "I can, but what's the point?" She asked.

"Um…" He mumbled, trying to think up a good excuse. "Well, I know how much you like having flowers and berries in the house, so I would have done it myself, but then I remembered how much you loved picking them and doing it yourself." He lied horribly.

Bra raised both her eyebrows. "I have the feeling your trying to get me out of the house."

17 put his hand on this chest looking shocked. "Why on earth would you ever think that? I wouldn't dream of driving such a beautiful woman out of my house when I've out her in my grasp." He said, bending her over the couch kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as his hand found it's way between her legs.

"Alright." She said, taking his hand away. "That's for later."

"Your not fun." He pouted, lifting her up.

"Come one, lover boy. Take a shower while I'm out." She said, walking to the door.

"Ok, but be careful."

"Of course."

As soon as Bra closed the door 17 started running around the house like a mad man. She wouldn't be gone long; especially with the lame ass excuse he had given her. He had a limited time to put his secret evil plan to work…

And just as he had suspected she wasn't gone much more then an hour. She entered the house with an arm full of flowers carrying a basket full of berries.

"17?" She asked as light coming from the floor caught her attention. 17 had turned out the lights and placed candles all over the house, in the living room, up the bedroom stairs and in the kitchen. There was soft music playing in the background a long with the smell of burning lavender, which she loved.

Setting the flowers and berried down, she noticed the candles led her to the bathroom. She allowed them carefully and opened the bathroom door. 17 was sitting next to a bath full of fluffy bubble in a giant oval bathtub not connected to the floor or walls. It stood on four legs what looked much like lion paws.

17 stood smiling and put his hand out for her. "Your bath awaits."

Bra matched his smile walking towards him. "What's the special occasion?

"No occasion to spoil you, now. Let's get you out of those clothes." He picked her up and carried her to a clearing in front of the mirror and sat her down. He slowly stripped her over ever piece of clothing and returned to the bath.

He held her over the water dipping her toes in. Bra giggled then sighed when her body was devoured completely in the warm suds. Now she knew where the lavender smell was coming from, it was her bath water.

17 pulled a stool next to the tub and sat on it. "Would you like some campaign?" He asked, picking up a bottle and poring some into a wine glass.

"Aren't we a little young?" Bra asked.

17 cocked his head to the side. "So?"

Bra smiled and took the glass feeling a bit stupid. She sipped at her drink as 17 guzzled what was in his glass. Modesty obviously wasn't in the android vocabulary.

"This is nice." Bra whispered, looking back at him. "When are you going to join me?" She inquired.

17 smirked. "I'm just waiting to be invited." He replied hastily.

"I shouldn't need to ask. You should know better to just jump in. Now, get that body naked and in this tub before you get in trouble."

"Yes ma'am." He said stripping immediately.

He crawled into the tub being welcomed by open arms. He leaned his back against Bra lying in the tub. She ran her hands over his chest messaging his muscles.

17 smiled closing his eyes. "I wish we could be like this forever." He sighed.

Bra looked down him through one eye. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said, kissing her hand.

Looking at him with both eyes. "What's all of this for anyway?" She inquired.

"Huh? I already told you, I don't need any reason to spoil you."

Bra's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He said chucking.

"Then what is it?" She asked, taking his hands into her's.

17 sighed. "Ok, I had a talk with my sister." He admitted.

Bra's face lit up. "Really? How'd it go? Whatcha talk about?"

His facial expression hurt. "I can't keep hurting you like I did the other night, so I'm leaving in the morning to turn myself in."

She pulled her hands away from him and glared. "Get off me!" She snapped.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I said get off me!" She ordered. "I want out!"

She pushed him off of her and crawled out of the tub grapping her towel.

"Bra, wait!" He called after her. By the time he had gotten out of the tub and grabbed a towel she was already in the living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked hotly already knowing the answer.

Bra crossed her arms and turned away from him. "What do you mean your leaving!?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." He answered.

"Errr…I said I was alright." She growled.

"And what if it happens again, huh? What if your not alright then?" He shouted angrily.

There won't be another time!" She snapped back.

"You don't know what! It's becoming harder and harder to control!"

Bra throw her arms down and screamed. "Then just leave! Better now then later!"

"AHHH!!" He shouted back at her. "Fine! I'll just leave naked in a towel!" He bellowed walking towards the door and opening it.

"NO!" She cried, running to the door and slamming it in front of the both of them.

17 looked at her with growing annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Bra said, putting her arms around his neck. "If this is the last night I'm going to get with you, I don't want to spend it fighting."

"I agree." He said kissing her.

She led him to the bedroom and dropped her towel. She sat down in front of him on the bed, him looking down at her voluptuous body. She grabbed the towel and removed it from his waist pulling him down on top of her.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear as they made love.

****

Another's Note- Well, thanks to ever one who did review the chapter I posted before this one. As for the rest of you…you've really let me don't. It's nice to know no one really gives a crap about my story. Anyway, again thanks to the one's who reviewed and I hope you will again.

-Missy


	15. I Guess I Need You Baby

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

Song Lyrics

Bra- 17

Android 17- 18

****

All other ages don't matter at this point, so fill them in as you wish.

Rated: R for violence and adult language.

I Am Not The Killer

Chapter 15

I Guess I Need You Baby

Bra woke up early next morning to find herself in an empty bed. It was around 5 a.m. The sun hadn't even come up yet. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes thinking 17 woke up early and was outside training or making something to eat.

She stood up, wrapped the bed sheet around her and walked downstairs totally unaware that a white sheet of writing paper had fallen off the bed to the ground. She found nothing downstairs nor outside. He was gone…

Bra stumbled back upstairs and sat on the corner of the bed. She put her hand on her head and started breathing heavily.

"He probably just went out to get something…" She said chuckling lightly. "He wouldn't just leave without telling me…not…not after what happened last night. Just get up and leave me…"

She threw herself down on the bed, letting her hair flow over the side. "He left…" She said, gripping the sheets. "HE LEFT!"

She let herself side off the mattress to the floor. "No…" She whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "He promised…"

She laid on the bedroom floor for quit sometime sobbing before she noticed the paper laying not more then 5 feet in front of her. She lifted her head, wiping her eyes and crawled over to it. She was confused, opening the letter. Her heart filled with relief and worry at the same time realizing it was from 17.

****

Dearest Bra,

I never meant to hurt you by leaving, but it's the only way I can keep myself from hurting you physically. There are many things I haven't told you because I'm afraid. Afraid that you you'll be frightened and not understand. I couldn't bare that. Having you fear me.

I've decided to turn myself in. There's no other way. I'm not going to ruin your life by keeping you in the dark and on the run like me. It's the life style I've chosen and it's not fair to you. You deserve someone so much better. I have nothing to give you other then my love and that's not good enough.

I just hope you won't look back and hate me after you've found someone and have a family…saying this is killing me, but it's what has to be done. _Do Not _come looking for me. There's no stopping me.

I can't express the way I feel for you, it would only cause more pain, which is the last thing I want. Now, I will say good-bye.

With love,

Juunanagou

She crumpled the letter, letting it fall to the floor as heavy streams of salty tears fell, stinging her crimson cheeks.

"He can't…daddy will kill him!" She yelled, getting to her feet. She dropped the sheet and grabbed her clothes, putting them on as fast as she could without knocking herself over. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, hopping out the door pulling her boots over her feet.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him!"

It didn't matter if he told her not to come looking for him. He could be mad all he wanted, she didn't care. She wasn't going to sit there and let him commit suicide! She didn't want another man or someone else's family.

It felt as if there were 90-pound weights strapped to 17's ankles as he made his way closer to the city. He stopped, looking back to the forest with a sigh, wishing he could turn back. The thought of death isn't what made him want to turn back…it was leaving her.

In fact, death didn't sound to bad if living meant never seeing her beautiful face again. Never hearing her laugh or feel her soft touch. A life without her was unlivable. Before her he had nothing in his life worth living for. Now he lived to love her and he couldn't even do that right.

He promised himself he wouldn't go down without a fight, however. If Vegeta was going to kill him he'd make him work for it and maybe take a few out with him. If Bra was going to be left in this world without him he wanted her to hate him. That way she wouldn't be heart broken over his death.

He didn't want her crying and not wanting to go on. It would be better if she hated him. Maybe she could move on and have a better life then the one he could give her. She is so special. He couldn't bare the thought! A bit of him was dying every second he was away from her, but it would all be over soon.

He turned back to the city and levitated into the air. He sighed regretting at what he was about to do next and raised an open palm into the air at a few buildings. He put his head down and shook his head slowly.

"You want to kill me, VEGETA! Well, here I am! COME AND GET ME!" He shouted, firing a deadly blast into the buildings. The ground shook wildly as the two buildings slammed together and crashed to the ground in a mass heap of dust, fire, and rubble.

17 suddenly lifted his head as a sinister smile crossed his face. His eyes darkened as his lips stretched ear to ear. He liked that. Blowing the buildings apart, knowing he had just killed innocent people with no cause what so ever.

He felt empowered. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He lifted his hands out in front of him and closed them into fists. He had almost forgotten how it felt, holding someone's life in the palm of your hand. Being able to crush their entire existence if he felt like it. It was exhilarating!

He chuckled feeling Vegeta and Z Fighter's energies growing near. They were responding quicker then he thought they would. Then again, they were probably still on the look out for him. 18 had her little say in it, making him seem like some murdering animal…never calmed he wasn't, at least not to them.

Vegeta and the others stopped not more then 15 feet away from the android. Goku gave Vegeta a questioning look that he understood.

"Thought you said you changed, 17. Was it all a lie?" Goku asked, calmly.

He chuckled sinisterly. "It wasn't a lie. I didn't purposely kill all those people in all those cities, but," He said, turning around as they hovered over the rubble. "That," He said, pointing. "I meant to do."

Goku balled his hands into fists. "There we're people in those buildings."

"Oh, I know." 17 replied coldly. "I've got everything worked out you see. You kill me and the pain stops…no more running…no more hiding. Vegeta gets his little girl back and I'm left with nothing, but death.

He suddenly turned to Vegeta. "You know she loves me." He said almost chuckling again.

"Don't you speak of her, android!" Vegeta shouted, powering up.

17 figured the only way to get Vegeta mad enough to kill him was to take a low blow and hit him where it hurt even if that meant saying something demeaning about Bra.

"Hey, calm down." He said crossing his arms. "I'm trying to give her a complement. She was a damn good lay, but nothing else. Just like her mother I suppose…"

The words he spoke tore him apart, but it had to be done. By the looks of the bulging vein in Vegeta's forehead, he knew he'd done it. He spoke ill mannerly of both Vegeta's daughter and wife. Vegeta would surely do more then just kill him…overkill! More like it.

Vegeta yelled as his hair burst yellow going Super Saiyan. He clenched his fists locking his aqua eyes on 17.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, stepping in front of him. "We had a deal!"

"Get out of MY way, Kakarrot! Which would you rather have? Me fighting him or you!"

Goku sighed, glancing over at Trunks and Gohan. "Alright, Vegeta, I'll move, but only because he's killed so many people. Don't over do it."

Vegeta smirked as Goku moved to the side. "I never over do anything!"

17 readied himself by powering up. A purple energy field formed around him as Vegeta advanced towards him.

"I'm going to rip you apart, android!" Vegeta shouted, landing a punch in 17's stomach sending him flying into the bushes.

He hit the ground hard, shaking his head. "Oh man, that one hurt." He said, holding his side. There was blood coming from the first wound Vegeta had given him. "Shit…he's reopened it. I may be an easier kill then I first thought."

17 got to his feet dodging a punch as Vegeta lunged for him. He took off into the air, Vegeta not far behind. It started raining making it hard for 17 to see. He could make out where the others we're standing, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have to wait long, however.

17 took a strong blow to the face as Vegeta appeared in front of him. He went head first into a near by tree.

"Come on, android! Your sister could put up a better fight then you!" Vegeta shouted, chuckling triumphantly.

17 pulled himself from the tree, coughing up blood into his hand. "You can't he just kill me?" He asked himself quietly. "Please, just let me die…"

"What is it you're saying down there? Praying to Dende to spare your life? Ha! Fat chance, android!"

He couldn't take much more of this. If only he had waited a little longer to heal fully, he might have had a better chance.

17 got to his feet again and looked up at his attacker. "I'm not going to let you off that easy, Vegeta! You wanna kill me, you're going to have to work for it!"

Vegeta laughed evilly. "My pleasure! I don't want to kill you off the bat anyway! I'm going to make you suffer for touching my daughter!"

Vegeta tackled 17, pile driving him into the ground, leaving behind a giant hole. He sat over him, punching him repeatedly in the face before 17 conjured up enough power to blow Vegeta off of him.

Vegeta flew out of the hole stopping up by Goku and the others. 17 came out of the hole after him, spitting blood from his mouth. He cracked his neck and looked up at Vegeta, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Is that all you got, old man?" He asked, chuckling.

Vegeta's face turned bright red. "How dare you mock me!" He shouted, flying towards him, but he was ready this time.

17 flipped around and kicked Vegeta in the face sending him flying passed the Z Fighters into a building.

"Didn't think I'd go without a fight!" 17 growled. "Maybe I'll just kill you and forget about ending my own life. It's just so much fun killing people."

Vegeta blasted out of the rubble ready to hit 17, but he ducked leaving Vegeta with nothing, but air. 17 smirked and grabbed Vegeta's leg. "Ring around the rosy!"

"Pocket full of posies!" He shouted, swinging Vegeta in the air.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!"

17 slammed him into the side of some buildings and let him go. Vegeta made a giant crater on impacted. Trunks came forwards wanting to help his father, but Goku held him back.

"No, Trunks. Vegeta got himself into this and will have to get himself out."

"Right." Trunks replied, putting his head down. Why did his father always have to be so cocky?

"I guess I'll end this, Saiyan! I've been saving a very special move just for you. Even a powerful Saiyan as yourself won't be able to survive its force!" 17 snickered, lifting both hands over his head. A giant beam of light, shooting straight into space came from his hands. Everything started shaking as he controlled his large amount of energy.

Bra was running through the bushes as trees when the ground stared shaking. She fell to the side, grabbing on to a tree branch.

"17..." She whispered ducking her head to avoid falling branches as she took off running again.

The beam of light suddenly turned into a ball bigger then the Spirit Bomb. If it matched the Spirit Bombs power…they were about to find out.

"Say good-bye, Saiyan!" 17 shouted, ready to annihilated Vegeta.

"17 no!" Bra cried, running into the open.

17 turned his head to her roughly. "Bra…" He said softly, his evil smirk changing to a tender smile. "I told you to say away."

Bra put her hands into the air beckoning him to come to her. "Come here, 17." She said, lovingly.

His eyes changed from red to blue as the ball of energy slowly shrunk to nothing. He put his hands down and floated down to her. She closed her arms around him, holding him tight.

"You can run from me." She whispered in his ear.

17 shivered. Being in her arms was the greatest feeling in the world. Life without her was defiantly not worth living.

Bra pulled back, looking into his eyes. "We can beat this. It doesn't have to be this way. We can be together."

17 smiled, his heart soaring as he covered her lips with his own.

So, there they were…standing in the rain, holding one another as the Z Fighters watched in confusion and an angry Saiyan Prince regained his stamina.

Vegeta busted out of the rubble, heading for the preoccupied 17. Goku shot out in front of him yet again.

"Vegeta, wait!" He shouted.

"What is it now, CLOWN!"

"Bra's down there!" Goku shouted angrily. All the clown bits were beginning to make him mad.

"Wh-what?" Vegeta asked as his eye started twitching. He turned to see his little girl in the android's arms. "NO!" He yelled, landing on the ground maybe 15 feet from them.

"Bra! Get away from him!"

Bra turned in 17's arms to look at him. "No, daddy! I love him!"

"He has you brainwashed you!"

"No, I've never been thinking so clearly in my life! I want to be with him and there's nothing you can to do stop me!" She screamed, turning back to 17's arms.

"NO!" Vegeta hollered, dashing towards them. He hit Bra across the face and threw her to the ground hard, attacking 17 madly.

Bra lifted herself to her knees as her, wiping the blood from her lip. "Daddy, no!" She cried.

17 forced Vegeta back with a small energy blast, but all it did was fuel his burning rage.

"No more games, android! I'm not letting you control my daughter anymore! This is as far as you go!" He yelled, reading himself for the Final Flash.

"DADDY NO!!" Bra screamed, running out in front of 17 who tried to grab her to throw her out of the way, but it was too late.

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me? **

No one had realized what happened until it was too late. 17 was kneeing on the ground holding Bra in the pouring rain, rocking back and forth as a stunned Vegeta stood hunched over them in denial.

Tears streamed down 17's cheeks as he looked down at her blood-covered face. "You can't die…I need you." He sobbed.

Bra lifted her hand to his cheek. "Don't cry." She said, smiling a bit. "Not over me."

**Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby **

17 shook his head slowly. "Please, you can't leave me."

Vegeta finally dropped to his knees, staring down into his open palms. "I- I didn't mean…she wasn't supposed…"

Vegeta shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "She got in the way…"

Goten tried comforting Trunks the best her could as he cried on his shoulder, but he was having a hard time as his own tear's forced their way out. Bra was the one and only person he had ever loved…

Goku and Gohan stood next to one another with their heads down. They couldn't find any comforting words at his moment as they tried to make sense of it all. If she did die there was no way of bringing her back. The Dragonball were banded from earth a long time ago for being misused. They were cast all other the galaxy and where virtually impossible to find.

**I make believe  
that you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done**

You seem to move on easy 

"I love you…Juuanagou." Bra whimpered, coughing up blood. She was bleeding intensely from her abdomen.

17 wiped the blood from her lips and held her tight. "No! You can't die!"

"Why?" She asked, struggling for breath.

"Because…I- I…" He stuttered, crying harder.

**And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby **

"Tell me…" She said beginning to cry. "That you love me."

17 brushed wet pieces of hair over her cheeks. "I…love you."

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**

Bra began sobbing as the sun started to rise over the city. "17!" She said in pain, coughing up more blood. "I would have given up everything to be with you. Your all I would have needed."

"Don't say that…I don't want to hear any of his _would_ have stuff. You're going to be alright." 17 said, trying to assure the both of them.

"You don't have to lie to try and comfort me. We both know I'm dying."

****

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away 

17 buried his face in the crook of her neck. "This wasn't supposed to happen. If you would have listened when I told you not to come looking for me I would be dying…not you."

"Don't say that. You know better then anyone else how stubborn I am. Either way I was going to come and stop you."

17 shook his head. That's right. She was the most stubborn person he'd ever met in his entire life.

"I left so you wouldn't get hurt and know your dying. All I wanted to do was protect you from myself…because I love you and I couldn't live myself if I ever hurt you again." He confessed. "And…I can't live with myself if you die…"

**And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby **

"Kiss me, 17. One last time."

17 cradled her in his arms and kissed her softly as her lips suddenly fell limp. He pulled her lifeless body into his arms and lifted his face to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" He hollered in pain.

Vegeta looked up at 17. "Is she…"

"She's dead…" 17 mumbled.

"Wha-"

"SHE'S DEAD!!" 17 shouted, as Vegeta pulled her from his arms.

"NO!" Vegeta bellowed, holding her close. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!!"

Vegeta lifted his eyes to 17. "It's your fault! It's all YOUR FAULT!!" He yelled, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, shaking him.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku said, pulling him off of 17. "Bra's gone! Let's not spill anymore blood tonight!"

Vegeta knocked Goku away and picked his daughter's limp body from the ground. He glared at 17 and took of into the air leaving him kneeing in the mud.

Goku patted him on the shoulder. I'm sorry, 17. This shouldn't have happened and I'm sure your hurting more then most of us, but you don't want to see you ever again. If you cause anymore problems…I'll kill myself." Goku said, leaving with the others.

17 dropped to the ground and didn't plan on moving. Suicide the only thought left running through his mind…she was gone.

__

The End

****

To Be Continued…

There were candles lit all around Bra's open casket as her family and friends all wore black in mourning over her sudden death. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they said some words in her honor.

In the back of the funeral home 17 could be found sitting in the shadows. He was wearing a black suit, which was unusual for him. Vegeta was the only one to notice him as the room cleared leaving the two of them. He walked over to him, his anger rising.

"How dare you show your face around here, android! I thought Kakarrot told you never to come here again!" He snapped roughly.

17 stood up, walking around Vegeta to Bra's open casket. He pulled out a single red rose and placed it over her hands, turning back to Vegeta.

"Unlike you, Vegeta. I'm not willing to live without your daughter and I'm not willing to die, either." He said, pulling out a Dragonball detector.

Vegeta watched becoming interested.

"That's why I'm here to make a very benefiting proposal." He said, tossing the radar at him.

Vegeta caught it, looking at him oddly.

"You want your daughter back and I want the woman I love."

Author's Note- I don't know what to tell any of you…the ending was hard for me to write, but it was something I felt I had to do. Don't hate me and you shouldn't worry. There will be a sequel coming out very soon. I just hope you'll stay around to read it…well, you will if you want to see if Bra gets brought back to life anyway! - PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
